


Kingdomstuck

by Animenightmarenation



Category: Homestuck, Kingdomstuck - Fandom
Genre: God Tier, Homestuck AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animenightmarenation/pseuds/Animenightmarenation
Summary: There once lived 4 neighboring kingdoms. The Heart, Diamond, Club, and Spade Kingdoms lived together in peace until the Spade Kingdom suddenly declared war on every kingdom. The king desires to obtain the Sacred Jewels of each kingdom for his queen. The three kingdoms sought the help of the Troll's Kingdom. Along the way, relationships develop, powers are discovered, and bonds are created. Will the Spade Kingdom get what they want or will the Trolls and humans stop them? Read to find out.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me if this sucks as s**t. Also, the relationships don't really develop until later into the story. I will try my best to interpret everyone's personality. Some chapters may be short. Others may be long. I hope you enjoy it.

Long long ago, there lived 4 kingdoms. The Heart, Diamond, Club, and Spade Kingdoms lived in peace for a millennia. Until, it all fell apart when the Spade Kingdom suddenly declared war on all three countries. The king, Jack Noir and his commander, Spade Slick, desired every treasure from each kingdom. The Ruby of Souls belonged to the Heart Kingdom. Not only did it contain the souls of all the deceased, it allowed the user to communicate to the dead and ask for requests. The Sapphire of Remedy belonged to the Diamond Kingdom. It allowed its user to heal the sick of any illness. It can also inflict the most deadly of diseases if the user desires. The Emerald Knowledge belonged to the Club Kingdom. The jewel is owned by the kingdom’s Seer, who is chosen by the jewel itself. Only the Seer can see into the Emerald and can predict the future from a few seconds to a few years. The Spade Kingdom already possesses the Garnet of Distortion. It can control and distort matter.

The Spade Kingdom wants all of the other treasures to show that they are not a weak shadow compared to the other kingdoms. Not only will they be able to take control of every other kingdom, they’ll have the power to control matter and who lives and dies. It had been 10 years since the war started and the Spade Kingdom still aims for domination. Meanwhile, in the Heart Kingdom, the King is making a speech to his soldiers. The young princes, Dirk Strider and his brother, Dave, are hanging out in their rooms like every teenage boy does. Dirk is watching anime and Dave is making up sick tunes while talking to one of his friends. Dirk is still very curious about his friends. Dave has yet to tell their parents, even him, about his friends online. He only shared his friendship with a boy named ectoBiologist and a girl named gardenGnostic. The kingdom they’re all in is still a mystery. No matter who they are, Dirk is going to respect his little bro’s space.

Their mother walks in. “Hello boys. How are you doing?” Dave takes his headphones off. “Fine mom.” “More of your ‘sick tunes’, Dave?” “What else would I be doing?” “Darling, who’s gardenGnostic?” “Just a friend.” “Alright dear. Dirk, sweetie, stop watching that nonsense and get to work.” “In a minute, mother.” “Alright. Your father is still announcing his next attack plan. The King and Queen of the Diamond Kingdom will be here soon along with their kids. So be on your best behavior and try not to mess anything up. Just stay out of the way.” “Sure.” Dave nods and gets back to his chat with Jade, gardenGnostic, and his awesome beats.

Their mother leaves and Dave smiles to himself. He is finally going to see Jade. He’s spoken with her enough times for her to tell him about herself and her family. Now that they are coming to their kingdom, Dave and his online girlfriend can finally meet in person. “What are you so excited about, lil’ bro?” Dirk questions. Dave jumps from the sudden question and blushes a little. “Um…nothing. Nothing special.” “You know, I’ve heard that the princess and prince of the Diamond Kingdom are about your age. The Twin Jewels of the Diamond Kingdom almost have accounts on that chat website we use. Does gardenGnostic have anything to do with this?” Dave’s blush darkens. Dirk starts laughing! “Dude, shut up! It has nothing to do with her! How do you even know who she is?” Dirk manages to stop laughing after a minute. He wipes the tears from his eyes. “I took the liberty of looking through your pesterlogs and read all your conversations with this gardenGnostic girl.” “Dude! Not cool! You don’t see me digging through your pesterlogs!” “Actually, I do. Consider it payback.” “Well, I know you talk with some guy named golgathasTerror. You two seem pretty close.” “Shut up.” The two brothers laugh with each other and make fun of the crushes they have.

As time passes, the royal family of the Diamond Kingdom finally arrives. The brothers head downstairs to meet their parents by the door. Their large doors open to reveal the King and Queen with their kids between them. They looked so poised and mature. Especially Jade. She looked so calm and sophisticated. Their mother and father step forward. Dave and Dirk’s own parents step forward as well. “Welcome, your highnesses. I hope the trip wasn’t too much trouble.” They boys’ mother asked. The Queen of Diamonds responds. “It was no trouble at all. We’re terribly sorry the visit on such short notice. These are our children. This young gentleman is John and the lovely young lady is Jade.” Jade smiles and curtseys and John bows. The Queen of Hearts is in awe. “Well aren’t they well mannered. These are my boys. The older one is Dirk and this is Dave.” Dirk does a small bow. Dave doesn’t do anything until his brother elbows him in the rib cage to bow. He does so and the two rise. The King of Diamonds leans down. “Why don’t you two go play with Dirk and Dave while mommy and daddy handle some important work.” Dirk and Dave signal for the Twin Jewels to follow them to their room. Good thing it was clean. When Dirk finally closed the door, John and Jade plopped down on Dirk’s bed and broke their sophisticated act. “Oh my god! I don’t understand why we have to act like that around them!” John complains. Jade sighs and sits up. “Because if we don’t, we’ll be grounded yet again and be scolded for not acting like a true ‘Diamond’.” “You guys ok?” Dave asks. “It’s just that when our parents are around, we have to act like ‘good children’ and be all mature and well mannered. It’s not fun.” “So when they aren’t around” John interrupts “,we act like complete idiots.” “You act like a complete idiot my dear brother. I prefer to get dirty with gardening and talking with…” “turntechGodhead on Pesterchum!” “Be quiet John! You talk to some person named carcinoGeneticist every single day.” “Sorry to break things up, but my little bro here is turntechGodhead. He’s been dieing to meet you, Princess.” “Just call me Jade.” She smiles. “I’m really glad to finally meet you in person.” She holds out her hand. Dave takes it and they shake on that. “Likewise.” “Anyone know what our parents are talking about downstairs?” Dirk asks. “I overheard my dad say that he wanted to discuss new battle plans with the King of Hearts.” John answers. “The Spade Kingdom seems to be getting stronger.” Jade comes into the conversation. “Jack and Spade Slick are increasing in numbers. The Club Kingdom is currently fighting them, but they still need more backup. I heard that or parents are deciding wether we should make an allegiance with this other kingdom who have really strong soldiers. I forgot what they were called.” The 4 kids sat there in silence until the Queen of Diamonds walks in. “Kids, could you come downstairs. All four of you, if you don’t mind.” The queen stepped out of the room. All 4 kids followed.

Downstairs, the other rulers stood there with a serious look on their faces. The King of Diamonds speaks first. “My dear children, it is time. You are aware of the war every kingdom is fighting against the Spade Kingdom.” Dirk nods. “We are aware of this war, but what is it about? And why is this happening?” Their mother speaks up. “The Spade Kingdom desires the Sacred Jewels of each kingdom. Including our Ruby of Souls.” The kids go silent. They have been told about the war, but never given details because they were too young to understand. “But why? Why would they want the Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald of the kingdoms?” Jade questioned, rather nervous about what was about to transpire. “Do not raise your voice, Jade darling.” The Diamond Queen says as calmly as she can. “The Spade Kingdom is a dark and evil kingdom. For years, they have stayed asleep. But now, their true colors are showing. As the kingdoms of light, we must put a stop to them.” “If they obtain the Sacred Jewels, it will be the end of us all.” The King of Hearts spoke. The children looked at each other in fear. The Queen of Hearts entered the conversation. “Sadly, the Club Kingdom needs more backup than the two of us combined. Which is why, we’re sending a request to the Empress of the Troll Kingdom.” Dave gets annoyed pretty fast. “The trolls?! But they’re so…weird. Not to mention that they are kind of jerks. Why do we need they’re help?” “Watch your language in front of our guests, young man. You may not like it, but we have no choice. The Trolls are a powerful race with excellent fighting skills. If we can get them to help us in our cause, we may have a chance of defeating the Spade Kingdom.” “So who are you going to send?” Dirk asks. “The Club Kingdom has already sent a brave soul to travel to the kingdom. She will see you guys there.” All 4 drop their jaws. They were going to go to the Troll Kingdom? “Well” the Queen of Diamonds interjects. “,just Dave, and our children will be going.” “Dirk, darling, you will stay behind and help your father and I plan our next attack.” The kids nod and they head back up to the room. “You kids will leave tomorrow so get ready.” The brothers’ mother calls out.  
Once back in the boys’ room, they all sat down after that shocking plan. Dave is the first to give out. “I can’t believe them! They’re going to rely on those trolls to bail us out of this war?!” “Dave” Jade comments “, this war has been going on for a decade. The trolls might be the only ones left who we can count on for help. I don’t like the trolls as much as you, but we have no choice. Lets just roll with it.” At least Jade felt the same way. The three of them prepare themselves for the trip, mentally, physically, and emotionally.


	2. The Troll Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave, John and Jade travel to the Troll Kingdom in need of help for the war. They meet some new friends and prepare for the trip back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the only time I'll be using the typing quirks. They're annoying to do.

Kingdomstuck 2

One of the Princes of Heart, Dave Strider, The Prince of Diamonds, John Egbert, and the Princess of Diamonds, Jade Harley, are being sent to the Troll Kingdom in order to help their own kingdoms fight the Spade Kingdom, who desire to steal the Sacred Jewels of each kingdom for world domination. They will meet a member of the Club Kingdom near the entrance. The three kids pack their things and get ready to leave for their trip. They meet their parents by the gates. “Please come back soon.” Dave’s mother pleads. “Good luck.” His father says. Dirk gives his little bro one last hug before he goes. “I know you hate this, but get those trolls on our side.” Dave nods and the three children leave. Jade brought a map of the country. The Troll Kingdom wasn’t that far, but it would take them a day to get there. As they were walking, John decided to start a conversation. “So, does anyone know anything about the trolls?” “Well, I’ve talked to one before.” Dave confesses. “You have?” Jade says surprised. “Tell us about them.” “Well, her name was Terezi Pyrope. She drew me a lot of shitty pictures about me being a ‘cool kid’, but they were still cool. She’s blind so of course she didn’t have great talent, but they were cool.” “Did you get any information about her kingdom?” John asked. Dave nodded. “I did ask her about her community. She explained her family and friends too. The current Empress is named Feferi Peixes and her guard is some guy named ‘Fishdick’. I asked for his real name and it was Eridan Ampora. The Empress is supposedly really nice and sweet, unlike the previous Empress. Vriska is an old ‘FLARP’ partner, Equius is a buff and tough guy, Nepeta is his ‘moral’ and a kitty cat shipper girl, Gamzee is a clown, Sollux is a hacker, Tavros is weak, Aradia is a ghost and creepy, and Karkat is crazy. That’s all she said.” “That’s weird. But cool. I can’t wait!” Jade says excitedly. “She said there was this girl Kanaya, but she left the kingdom for another. But other than that, her friends are crazy.” “They sound crazy.” John comments. “I can’t wait to get there.” “Did she say anything else about the kingdom?” “She gave me an entire story. Might as well share.” “I’d love to hear a story.” Jade says while John was clapping his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The troll civilizations have been around for “sweeps” before us. They have this thing called a hemospectrum. A caste system based on blood color, which is pretty dumb. There was one troll that rebelled against the hemospectrum. He was known as “The Signless” and he encouraged all troll kind to be equal despite blood color. I think it had something to do with this “mutant” blood color? Whatever. His closest followers were a Jade blood called the “Dolorosa”, a yellow blood named the “Ψiioniic”, and an olive blood called his “Disciple”. He gave speeches about equality. This angered the ruler at the time, Her Imperious Condescension. Damn that’s a mouthful. She wanted him dead as soon as possible and everything. The Grand Highblood and the E%ecutor were sent to kill him. After his death, the Dolorosa was sold into slavery, the Ψiioniic was made a “helmsman” for the Condesce’s air ship, and the Disciple went into hiding. Later, a person named. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang was a cerulean blood with mind powers, hence the name “Mindfang”. She was in a kisme something with this other guy named “Orphaner Dulascar”. After making one of his slaves have a love affair with her, they broke up and the Grand Highblood eventually killed Dualscar. I was told that the GHB colored his dungeon walls with the blood of his victims, which is scary as hell. However, I think he took something Dualscar told him seriously. He sent some inexperienced legislator named Neophyte Redglare to capture Little Miss Mindfang. At the trial, Red was hanged instead of Mind because of mind control powers. Some time later a bronze blood who was called the “Summoner” started a revolt in honor of the Signless, who is now known as the “Sufferer” because I think he was a follower. The start a relationship, they start a revolt together, then he kills her, and I don’t know what happened after. I think adults were banned from the kingdom? I don’t know. Trolls also have a stupid love system. There are apparently 4 kinds of love. I love you, you’re my best friend, fuck you, and both of you calm the fuck down. I can’t remember the actual names, but I do know the alternate names or whatever. I think it was flushed which is “I love you”, pale is “you’re my best friend”, caliginous is “fuck you”, and ashen is “both of you calm the fuck down”. I don’t know, trolls are fucking weird. Now there’s a thing where the current Empress and her Heiress fight for the throne. The Heiress is the current Empress so it was obvious she beat that Fish Bitch. Her personal guard is a guy named Equius and her right hand man is her "moirail", Eridan.

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John and Jade go quiet. “Wow. Trolls have it rough.” Jade says nervously. “And we have to meet their Empress.” “Don’t worry Jade.” Dave assures “The new Empress is suppose to be much more kind and lovable. I think.” “I hope you’re right, Dave. I really do.” As the day passed night began to fall. On one side of them, the night sky was a clear dark blue. The other side was a purple with a slight hint of pink. “Just over there is the troll kingdom. Night is when they’re most active because of their sensitivity to the sun’s rays.” Jade explains. “I’ll stay up to make sure that we don’t get ambushed at night randomly.” John states. Everyone nods their heads and prepare for some shut eye. Eventually, John begins to grow tired and falls asleep as well.

Meanwhile, a young troll with beautiful orange wings was doing patrol outside the gates and spots some strange beings. He is flies down to examine the three children. He calls his psionic friends to come pick these kids up. “Hey Tuna, Sollux, come here. I’ve found some more people. It’s pretty bad to be sleeping out here.” “they’re 2leepiing iin the miiddle nowhere” “83 RIGH7 7H3R3 RUF10H!!!” Rufioh hangs up and waits for “Tuna and Sollux” to get there. When they arrive, Rufioh asks for the two boys to use their psionic powers to carry the three kids back to the kingdom. The next morning, the kids wake up in a luxurious bedroom. They were in nice pajamas and they were very confused. “Where are we?” Jade asks. They all look around and John gets up to look through the window. “Uh, guys…I think we’re in the Troll Kingdom.” Everyone else gets up and sees that John is right. There are dozens of trolls walking around the city and Dave just sighs. “This place must be the Empress’ ‘hive?’ I think that’s what trolls call houses.” Then a troll with white facepaint and curvy horns walks into the room. “Hey there motherfuckers. The motherfuckin’ Empress wants to see you.” The troll leaves with a honk and the three just stand there in confusion. “That must be that Gamzee person Terezi told me about. He really is a clown.” “Well boys” Jade interrupts “it’s quite rude to keep a lady waiting. Let us go.” They leave the room and make their way through the maze of a castle for a hive. When they do find the throne room, there is a girl with a lot of hair, a tiara, in a fuchsia and black dress. She held a triton in her hand as she sat upon her throne. Next to her was a man in a very fine purple jacket and a large gun on his back. “Hello! You three must be Dave, John, and Jade! I was expecting you.” Dave was a little surprised at the Empress’ bubbly personality. “This is my moirail, Eridan.” The so called Eridan slightly bowed. “I understand that you three are here to tell us something important?” He asks. Jade nods and steps forward. “Indeed we have. I am Jade Harley of the Diamond Kingdom. This is my brother John Egbert and Dave Strider of the Heart Kingdom. We come here today to ask for your assistance, your highness.” “Oh please. Call me Feferi. I don’t bother with such fancy titles like that.” “I apologize. A force of habit. Anyway, I am sure that you are aware of the the war the Spade Kingdom declared on the other kingdoms. We come here today to-” “Ask if I could lend you our strength. I know.” Feferi finishes. “What? How did you know?” Feferi giggles, “A little fishie told me. You sea, a fine young lady named Rose predicted that you would come here to ask somefin like that.” Dave just stands there. ‘Did she seriously make fish puns just now?’ Jade speaks once more. “Will you lend us your strength?” Feferi nods her head and gets up from her throne. She was a very young troll, despite being the Empress. “Of course I will help your cause. Not only do you need our help, but I don’t like what the Spade Kingdom is doing. Their porpoise for attacking is not okay and I want to help stop them. I will send my best trolls to accompany you on your journey home.” ‘Again with the fish puns?’ Dave thinks to himself, but he is relieved that the Empress was willing to help them and that she isn’t a crazy tyrant. Feferi makes a list and hands it to Eridan. “Eridan, gather these trolls and tell them to meet them by the gates.” Eridan nods. “As you wish.” He bows and leaves to collect the desired trolls. “Now you guys get a good rest for tomorrow. You leave at dusk.” “At dusk?!” John says surpised. “Of course. I understand that you humans get tired near that time, but us trolls can’t survive out in the sun.” “We understand. Now if you’ll excuse us, we should be getting ready for tomorrow.” Jade curtseys and walks out of the room. John and Dave follower her and the three friends find their way back to the suite they stayed in.

John jumped onto the bed. “Well that went well. She was so much more nice than I imagined.” Jade nodded her head. “By the way sis, why were you talking so formally?” “John, when talking to someone like an Empress, we are expected to be respectful and speak formally. We were raised to speak like that to our superiors.” Then they start hearing cackling from outside the door. The troll enters and she is wearing red glasses with sharp pointy horns. She holds up a piece of paper with a crappy drawing. “Is this you, Dave?” Dave stands up from the chair he was sitting on. “Terezi?” The troll laughs and then responds. “Yep! That’s me. I smelled the scent of orange creamsicles, cake, and pumpkins. I followed the new scents and I found you.” “Pumpkins?” “Cake?” Jade and John say confused. “Terezi likes to associate people with food based one their scent. It’s weird how I smell like orange creamsicles. They have those things here?” Dave explains and asks questioningly. Terezi laughs more. “You’ll be happy to know that I’ll be one of the lucky trolls to accompany you in the war.” “Dude, aren’t you blind? No offense, but how are you suppose to fight blind?” “Don’t underestimate TZ. She may be blind, but she is one hell of a fighter.” A man with red and blue eyes walks in. To John, it was kind of weird, but Dave wasn’t so surprised. It was weird, but at least he wasn’t the only one with weird eye colors. “TZ onthe killed a wild creature that was rampaging through the city.” “And the witness, Mr. Appleberry Pie, confirms her strength!” “‘Appleberry Pie’?” John starts laughing. “TZ, I thought I told you not to call me that. Especially when we have the the guys for guests. Sorry guys. I’m Sollux Captor.” “Thollux here is going to accompany us too.” “Alright, what can you do?” Jade asks. “I have psionic powers and I can shoot lasers from my eyes.” Dave nods in approval. “Get some rest you guys. We’ll meet you at the gates at dusk. Don’t be late.” Sollux says stern and leaves with Terezi behind him. This was going to be a LONG trip.


	3. The Prediction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seer of the Club Kingdom visits the Heart Kingdom with a frightening truth. Dirk pesters Dave to tell him of this prediction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. There wasn't much to write.

Kingdomstuck 3

It was dusk, and Dave, John, and Jade are waiting by the gates of the Troll Kingdom. A few trolls have showed up, but not all of them are here. Terezi and Sollux were definitely there. Terezi was showing more drawings of Dave she drew not too long ago and Sollux was bored to death. They alos met a few of Terezi’s other friends. Karkat was always screaming and had the most “unique” set of words. Aradia was, for some reason, obsessed with archeology. Poor Tavros was in a wheelchair due to an accident with FLARP. Whatever that is. Nepeta is a “kitty cat cave shipper girl”. Equius is her “meworai” and he’s obsessed with “hoofbesats”. Vriska is pretty cool, but only to John. She a bitch to the rest of us, but she has special powers that will in come in handy. Gamzee is coming too. Not sure why Feferi is sending him to come along, but he must be strong if she’s making him tag along. 12 other trolls have yet to show up. “Ugh! When are those other trolls gonna get here?” Dave yells. Jade paps him. “It’s alright, Dave. They’ll show up soon. We have all night.” Then a trident is thrown at their heads. Everyone ducks and sees another troll with two braids of hair and pink glasses. If she owned the trident, was she suppose to be royalty as well? “Dude, what was that for?” “What? Can’t I just fork someone? I mean, come on.” Then a whistle blows. “Meenah, it is not ok to try and fork someone with that trident of yours. It is very triggering to see you try to cull these young wrigglers.” A guy in a red sweater with a whistle around his neck starts scolding “Meenah” and he isn’t shutting up any time soon. “Oh Kankri, please leave poor Meenah alone.” A woman with tattoos all over her body puts her hand on Kankri’s shoulder. He slaps her hand away. “Don’t presume to touch me, Porrim. It is very triggering to me.” Porrim shakes her head. The other twelve trolls come in. Damara is a little bitch and Horuss is her moirail, Rufioh is super weird. It was also he who brought the kids to the Troll Kingdom. Mituna and Latula ride in on their radical skateboards. Aranea walks in reading a book with Cronus attempting to hit on her and Kurloz is trying to catch up with Meulin. Eridan walks to the front gates. “Everyone is here now. Rose Lalonde is waiting for you at the Heart Kingdom.” “Is she the one from the Club Kingdom we were suppose to meet?” John asks. “Indeed she was. She knew this would happen and acted accordingly.” “You coming too, ED?” Sollux asks. Eridan nods his head. “Her majesty wanted me to tag along and so I will do so.” Sollux rolled his eyes in annoyment, but Eridan was pretty strong on his own. In comparison, he could probably hold his own against Vriska if he wanted to. “Onward! To Victory!” John shouts. The party heads off in the distance and begins their travel back home.

Back in the Castle of Hearts, Dirk is waiting for any news from his little bro. Then he gets a message on Pesterchum.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 22:17 --

TG: Yo, we’re on our way back to the kingdom and I’m bringing over a few friends.

TT: Good. I was getting worried. Wait, how many are you bringing?

TG: Me, 23 trolls, John, and Jade.

TT: 22 TROLLS?!

TG: That’s how many Feferi sent us.

TT: The Empress? Damn, we’re gonna have some serious power now.

TG: Yeah. We’ll be there tomorrow at night because the trolls hate the sun.

TT: Yeah. Got to go. Someone’s at the door.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 22:18 --

Dirk got up and went downstairs to the door. In the doorway was a young girl wearing a green dress holding something in a case. “Greetings. My name is Rose Lalonde and I am a citizen of the Club Kingdom. May I come in?” Dirk stands there for a second and then stands aside to let her in. Dirk was confused as to why there was a citizen of the Club Kingdom in his home. “I apologize for the inconvenience. I would like to speak to the king and queen of this country.” Rose asked. Dirk nodded his head and led her to the West Drawing Room, where the King and Queen of the Heart and Diamonds Kingdoms resided. Dirk knocked on the door. “Mother, Father, it’s Dirk. May I come in?” “You may enter.” A voice said from the other side. He opened the door and Rose walked in front of Dirk. “Greetings your royal highnesses. I am Rose Lalonde of the Club Kingdom and I have come to bring you news.” The Queen of Diamonds rises from the chair she was in. “What is it, Your Clarity? Do tell us.” Dirk looked at Rose again. The Seer in the Club Kingdom was known as their Clarity. This Rose Lalonde girl was the Seer of the Club Kingdom. She opened up the case she was carrying. Inside was a bright green jewel with a velvet inside. “I predict the Spade Kingdom will send in three spies to sneak into each of the three kingdoms and observe our battle tactics and strategies. We can not allow this to happen.” “Your clarity” the Queen of Hearts answers “, when do you predict this is going to happen?” “I see that the spies will enter the kingdoms tomorrow night at 11 O’Clock sharp.” The royal pairs look at each other in horror. “What can we do to catch these fiends?” The King of Diamonds asks. “I do believe that your children will return to the kingdom with trolls alongside them. If we could get someone to message the young princes and princess about this dilemma, we could alert them and tell them of this horrible feat.” “Dirk dear” Dirk’s mother calls “, would you go to your computer and message Dave? Thank you.” “Yes mother.” Dirk bows and takes his leave. “Your clarity” the King do Hearts adds in “, if you don’t mind, would you care to stay for some tea and discuss the plans with us?” “I would like that very much. Your kind gesture is greatly appreciated.” Rose takes a seat and is poured a cup of tea. The Seer and Royal pairs cotinue to discuss batle plans.

Upstairs, Dirk logs onto his computer and opens Pesterchum.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:05 --

TT: Dave, you there?

TG: Dude, I’m tired. Why are you pestering me?

TT: Because ‘Her Clarity’ is over and we have a problem.

TG: The Seer of the Club Kingdom? Why is she there?

TT: She predicted that spies from the Spade Kingdom would sneak into all three kingdoms and observe the battle strategies of each kingdom.

TG: Aw man. When is this suppose to happen?

TT: She said that it was predicted to happen tomorrow at 11 PM.

TG: What?!

TT: But I have a plan. How many trolls do you have with you?

TG: 22 like I said before. Why?

TT: Split up the trolls into three groups. One goes to the Club Kingdom, the other the Diamond Kingdom, and the rest of you guys come here. Understood?

TG: Yeah. Got it. See you tomorrow.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 23:14 --


	4. The Plan Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls are split into groups and the Club Kingdom is finally revealed with Kanaya as the Princess and Rose is her friend. Plans are made

Kingdomstuck 4

Dave forces himself to get up. The other trolls are awake as ever. He wakes up Jade and John and gathers all the trolls. “Ok, what’s going on?” Karkat says annoyed as ever. “I just got a text from Bro that spies from the Spade Kingdom are going to enter each of the three kingdoms.” Dave answers. “We need to split all of you up into two groups of 9. The rest of the trolls will come with me to the Heart Kingdom. We’re right where the land splits into the kingdom territories. All of you, split up.” Dave walks to the front and holds his arms out to his side. “Those who want to go to the Diamond Kingdom, to me left. Those who want to go to the Club Kingdom, to me right. 9 trolls in each group. Got it?” Some trolls begin to choose the side that they want to go to.

Going to the Diamond Kingdom: Meenah, Rufioh, Mituna, Aradia, Tavros, Equius, Nepeta, Gamzee , and Latula (Along with Jade and John)

Going to the Club Kingdom: Eridan, Sollux, Kankri, Kurloz, Meulin, Cronus, Porrim, Horuss, and Damara (Along with Rose)

Going to the Heart Kingdom: Karkat, Terezi, Vriska, and Aranea (Along with Dave)

Dave grabbed the map that Jade brought along and showed where everyone was going to go. “Jade. John. You guys will have to head back to the Diamond Kingdom on your own with the trolls. You two are in charge of the party. I’ll message Bro to tell him to tell your parents that you two are on your way back to your kingdom.” John nodded. “Are you going to be alright?” Jade asks concerned. Dave nods in response. “I’ll be fine. At least I’m handling 4 trolls. You two will be able to handle 9 trolls?” “We’ll be fine. Don’t worry. You get back to your kingdom.” Jade reassures. The two hug and then everyone breaks apart into their groups. “I’ll talk to you later!” Dave yells toward Jade. She yells back “Ok!” Then they all break off. Karkat elbows Dave a few times. “Do you have red feelings for her?” Dave looked at him in confusion. Then he understood that trolls had a different way of love, but he was still confused. “What now?” “Red feelings. Hold on, wait…what do humans call it? Oh, are you in love with her?” Dave slightly blushes. “N-no. Why would you ask that?” “You are. You so are. I’ve seen enough romcom movies to know when someone’s in love.” “You’ve seen really shitty romcom movies.” Terezi interrupts. “Shut up, Terezi.” She begins cackling again. This was going to be a LONG trip. Dave pulls out his phone and contacts his brother.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 23:50 --

TG: You still awake?

TT: I am now? What is it?

TG: We’re on our way. All the trolls are split into groups.

TT: Well that’s good.

TG: By the way, I sent Jade and John back to the kingdom. Just let their parents know.

TT: Fine fine. I’ll tell them in the morning.

TG: You should probably tell them now.

TT: They too are asleep. And so is her Clarity.

TG: Fine. Tell them as soon as you can.

TT: Fine. Don’t contact me until 8. A Strider doesn’t look the way he does without my beauty sleep.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 23: 22 --

The next morning, Dirk woke up without the sound of his little bro rocking out on his turntables. He gets up and heads downstairs. There, he meets his parents and the King and Queen of Diamonds. “Good morning son.” His father greets. “I assume you slept well.” “I did. I am happy to bring some good news.” “What is darling?” The Queen of Diamonds asks. “Dave, Jade, and John have succeeded in bringing the trolls to our side.” “Oh that’s wonderful, dear!” His mother cheers. “When do they arrive?” “They should be here tonight.” Then her Clarity, Rose, comes into the Dining Hall. “I appreciate you allowing me to stay here for the night, but I must be getting back. The trolls shall arrive at the gates in a few hours. I must be there to greet them. I have a carriage outside waiting for me.” “Why of course.” Dirk’s father responds. “Son, please see to it that she gets to her carriage safely.” “Of course father.” He bows and guides her Clarity to the front door. When they get there, he holds the door for her like a gentleman. “Thank you for escorting me. And by the way, you can just call me Rose.” “Of course, Rose. I wish you a safe trip back to your kingdom.” “Thank you. Good bye Dirk.” She walks down the stairs and into her carriage. She waves good bye and leaves for her kingdom. Nice girl. Dirk heads back inside and takes his seat in the Dining hall. “Now son” his father speaks. “I think it’s about time we give you this.” His mother hands him a small box. Dirk opens the small box. Inside is a small pendant with a ruby in a heart shaped cut. Inside, he could see small light particles floating around. He looked at his mother and father. “Mother, father, what is this about?” “You father and I decided that it was time that we gave you the Ruby of Souls.” Dirk was in utter shock. Why was he the one to inherit the Ruby of Souls? And why him of all people? “But why me?” “Son, as you know, the Ruby of Souls can only be used by the Prince of Hearts. Since we have two sons, we had to let the ruby choose who it wanted as it’s owner.” “And it wanted me?” “That’s right, dear. You have been deemed worthy of our Sacred Jewel’s power.” Dirk picks up the pendant gently and puts in around his neck. “I just don’t understand why.” “I’m sure the ruby has it’s reasons.” His mother assures him. Dirk nods and begins to eat. “Oh. By the way, I should probably tell you.” “What is it?” The Queen of Diamonds asks. “Jade and John are on their way back to their kingdom.” The Diamond King and Queen look at each other. They excuse themselves from the table, thank the King and Queen of Hearts for their stay, and leave for their carriage.

Rose finally makes it back to her kingdom. She is taken to the palace, where she is greeted by her Princess of Clubs, Princess Kanaya Maryam. “Welcome back home. I take that your trip was a success?” Kanays asked. Rose nodded her head. “But of course. And we are expecting some guests in a few hours.” “Oh really? Who is it?” “It is the trolls, my princess. They will arrive to assist us in the war.” “That is such wonderful news. I can not wait for them to come. But first, I have prepared some tea and cake. Would you care to join me?” Rose bows. “But of course. I would be happy to oblige.” Kanaya brings Rose into her palace. Before they head to the tea room, they make a stop at the throne room and greet the Queen of Clubs, otherwise known as the Dolorosa. She is also Kanaya’s mother. “Mother, her Clarity has brought us great news. The trolls have joined us in the fight.” “That is such wonderful news.” “Your majesty, the trolls shall arrive in just a few hours. I shall wait for them at the gates after the tea party Princess Kanaya invited me to.” “Of course, dear. Go right ahead.” Rose and Kanaya bow and leave for the Tea Room. For the rest of the day, the two girls ate tea cake and had a lovely conversation. Discussed plans for the next fight. “Oh Rose, I simply don’t know what to do. I can’t stand this war anymore. All of my men came back injured and some dead. I simply don’t know what to do.” Rose put her hand on the princess’ back. “It shall be alright. I’ve consulted the Emerald of Knowledge and gaining the trolls’ help will stop this pointless war faster.” “That’s good to hear.” Rose looks at the jade green clock on the wall. “Oh dear. It is almost time for the trolls to arrive. Would you like to see them?” Kanaya gets up from her velvet chair. “I would love to. Let us go.” The two girlfriends head toward the Grand Gates and wait for the trolls to arrive. A few minutes later, spotted some people in the distance. As they got closer, Kanaya saw her old friends, Eridan and Sollux. She ran toward them. “Eridan! Sollux! Long time no see!” Rose chases after her. Kanaya hugs both of her old friends. “Hello Kan. It certainly has been quite a while.” “Yes. It’s good to see you again, KA.” Eridan and Sollux hug back their friend. Rose steps forth. “Greetings boys. My name is Rose Lalonde. I am the Seer of the Club Kingdom. It’s a pleasure to see you boys again.” “A pleasure to see you too, your Clarity.” Rose curtseys at Eridan’s greeting. “Would you like to introduce me to the others?” Kanaya asks. The troll with tattoos steps forward. “Hello, Princess. My name is Porrim. The guy in the red sweater is my dear friend, Kankri. Horuss us right here with the goggles and long hair. Over there is Damara with the hair chopsticks with her moirail, Rufioh. Also, ignore the troll who is trying to hit on you. That’s Cronus.” Meulin steps forward and starts using sign language. Rose doesn’t understand, but Kanaya studied sign language just for an occasion like this one. ‘My name is Meulin. And this is Kurloz.’ Kanaya answers back in sign language and then says what she said to Kurloz and Meulin. “Welcome to the Club Kingdom, all of you. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please come inside.” Kanaya and Rose bring in the 9 trolls and lead them to the Drawing Room.

All the trolls are seated in the large room. Rose pours each of them a cup of tea. “I understand that you are aware of our crisis?” “Yes. That Dave human explained everything to us.” Porrim answers. “What can we do to help?” Horuss asks. Rose stands up and takes out her Emerald of Knowledge. “You have been told that Spade Spies will enter the kingdom in a few hours. I would you all to split up and circle the kingdom. Rose, can you see the spy that’s going to enter the Club Kingdom?” Rose nods her head. She looks inside the emerald and sees a very small man in a tiny trench coat and a small hat. “I see Club Deuce entering our kingdom. He is very short. It’s almost funny.” “So we just need to look out for a tiny suspicious character.” Rose nods her head. “I suggest you guys hide in the alley ways and blend in with the night. Deuce will also blend into the night, so keep a sharp eye out for the shadows. I can see him entering here.” Rose points to a map of the kingdom on the wall. Surround the area and spread out. Go in pairs. There will be one group of three, but you will apprehend him here, through the back entrance to the kitchen. I can see him entering the castle through here.” Rose pulls out a map of the castle blue prints from the drawer. “How did you know to get these things ready, doll?” Cronus asks. “As the Seer of this kingdom, it is my job to prepare things ahead of time.” Do all of you understand what you’re suppose to do?” All the trolls nod their heads. Kanaya stands up and walks over to her old friends. “Eridan and Sollux. You two will be in a trio with Damara over there.” She looks at Damara, who leans forward from the couch she was sitting on. “何？！(What?!)” Eridan nods his head in agreement. “KA, why me, seaweed brain, and Japanese mafia girl?” “Well, Sollux, Damara seems to have a lot of experience with fight. Plus, I kind of like her aggression.” “ なんでも。これをやってみましょう、雌犬。(Whatever. Let’s get this thing over with, bitch.)” Porrim looks at the clock. “It looks like it’s 10:00. You guys better get going.” “Right. Excuse us, your Majesty. Your Clarity.” Eridan bows and leaves. Sollux rolls his eyes at Eridan’s polite behaviour and leaves as well. Damara flips everyone off and follows right behind Sollux. Rose sighs. “I’ll go message Dave and the Twin Jewels of the Diamond Kingdom.” Kanaya nods and allows her to use the room’s computer. Kanaya decided to plan the rest of the ambush “As for the rest of you, you will split up into pairs.” She shows them where each pair is going to be located. Each team nodded in response and left to go to their stations. Before everyone left, Kanaya gave everyone communicators to give status updates. The plan was set. Now Rose had to help set plans for the other two kingdoms.


	5. The Plan pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for the Diamond Kingdom are made and the Club Kingdom is in motion.

Kingdomstuck 5

The Twin Jewels of the Diamond Kingdom finally arrive home. They open up the doors to see their parents waiting for them. “Hello mother. Father.” Jade greeted. John bowed. “Hello dear. It’s awfully late. Who are your friends?” Their mother points out. John decides to answer the question. “Mother. Father. These are some of the trolls that we have recruited to help us in the war.” “Oh how wonderful. Why don’t you show them to the guest rooms.” Jade and John curtsey and bow. They leave with the 9 trolls following them. Instead of heading to the guest rooms, they take the trolls to their bedroom. It was a master bedroom because they share a room. The trolls sat down on the beds, chairs, and sofas in the room. “Not bad, guppies. It could use a little pink and maybe a few fish.” Meenah comments. “Sorry Meenah, but we’re not changing our room to match an ocean.” Meenah pouts. “Worth a shot.” “Now, what’s the plan?” Rufioh asks. The twins are silent. They open their mouths to speak, but they stand there and leave their mouths open. “You don’t have a plan?!” Meenah shouts. “Don’t worry motherfuckers. It will all be fine. Using miracles, we can catch these motherfuckers.” “Listen Kurloz look alike, I know like to use this ‘miracle’ thing as an excuse for everything, but it’s really old. Not even Kurloz talked about miracles when he could talk.” Meenah scolded. “Uh, maybe we should all, uh, calm down, and uh, think of something together, a plan, I mean.” “Quiet little Rufioh.” “That’s enough, Meenah.” Aradia interupts. “Leave Tavros alone.” “But the little dude is right. We have to think of a plan to stop the spy from entering or at least catch him.” Rufioh comments. “At least someone here has a brain.” “Meenah, shut up. That’s enough out of you.” Latula snarks back at Meenah. “Hmmm, purrhaps we can work out some sort of agreement?” Nepeta says pawsitively. Equius nods his head. “We must think of a STRONG plan.” “But how are we suppose to know where to attack from, idiot?” Nepeta draws her claws. “Don’t talk to me meow rail like that! Equius is purrfectly smart and he is the best!” She gives Equius in a big hug. “Great, now we’ve got two pun makers now.” Latula groans. Then Jade gets a message on her computer. She logs on and answers the text. Some person named tentacleTherapist.

\-- tenatcleTherapist [TT] began to pester gardenGnostic [GG] at 20:05 --

TT: Greetings. Are you Princess Jade Harley of the Diamond Kingdom?

GG: Oh don’t bother with the title. Call me Jade.

TT: In that case, call me Rose. As in Rose Lalonde.

GG: What is it?

TT: I have predicted that the spy known as Diamonds Droog will invade your kingdom.

GG: Oh no. What can I do?

TT: Split the trolls into teams. The team of three will wait where the intruder will enter the castle. Droog will enter through a window that leads into the library.

GG: Ok. Thanks.

TT: He will enter the kingdom through the sewers. Have a team or two surround the sewer near the bakery. The rest of the teams shall make a pathway to the royal library.

GG: Understood. Thank you, Rose.

TT: No problem. Happy to help you.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 20:08 --

Jade logs off and shares the plan. She decides to use Meena, Rufioh, and Aradia as the three group. Everyone else chose their partner. Each was given a communication device. John leaves the room to find a map of the kingdom and castle. “So, we’re just going to wait here until blue boy gets back with the maps?” Meenah says annoyed. “Well, yeah. I can’t exactly show you where to go if I don’t have a visual representation.” Meenah rolls her eyes. John finally comes back with maps and blueprints. He lays them out on the floor. Jade points to where she believes teams should be placed. She chose a few separate locations in case Droog chooses a different path. The teams leave and the trio heads to the library window and hid in some bushes.

At last, Dave was finally back in his kingdom. He opened on the door and the first thing that happens is a big hug from his bro. “Yo little bro. Took you long enough to get back!” “Ok ok! Put me down! We have guests.” Dirk puts his bro down. “Oh right. Anyway, sorry about that. I’m Dirk.” “The name’s Karkat. That’s Terezi.” “I’m Vriska. This is Aranea.” Dirk bows and leads them to their room. Once again, it is a master bedroom since Dirk and Dave shared a room. “I smell the scent of raspberry and inappropriate glee.” “Yeah, that’s Dave’s stuff probably.” Dirk answers. “Not cool, Bro.” “Whatever.” Then Dave notices something around Dirk’s neck. “Dirk, what is that? You’re wearing necklaces now? What a sissy.” “Dude, shut up. It’s not like that.” “Then what is it like?” “Nothing important. What is important is that we make a plan to stop Hegemonic Brute.” “Who?” Vriska asks. “The spy that’s going to sneak into the kingdom. I had a small chat with her Clarity, Rose Lalonde of the Club Kingdom. She has made a plan. Apparently it’s different from the other kingdom she talked to.” “What do we have to do?” Aranea asks. Dirk pulls out the castle blueprints and the kingdom map like the other kingdoms did. “Rose told me that we will have 2 invaders. Hegemonic Brute and Spade Slick.” “Spade Slick too?! OH COME THE FUCK ON! IT’S BAD ENOUGH THAT WE’RE DEALING WITH A FUCKING ‘BRUTE’ THAT CAME OUT OF A FUCKING SHITTY HELLHOLE OF A KINGDOM AND WANTS TO DESTROY YOU FOR THAT STUPID GEM AROUND YOUR NECK! THIS WAR IS THE MOST RIDICUlOUS THING IN MY ENTIRE-” Terezi quickly covers Karkats loud, blabbering mouth. “Wait, that sissy necklace around your neck is the Ruby of Souls?” Dave says curiously. He looks closer at the pendant and can make out small spirits of light floating around. “You have the Ruby of Souls?” Dirk nervously nodded his head and sighed. “Yes. Mom and dad gave it to me earlier this morning at breakfast. Sorry bro.” “That’s fine. I don’t want a big responsibility like that anyway. I’m too lazy. I’d rather stick to making sick rhymes on my turntables.” Dirk made a sweatdrop. “Of course. Anyway, I want Aranea and Vriska to wait here. This is where Spade Slick will break into the palace.” Dirk pointed to the window above the throne room. “I want you to wait here behind the curtains and attack when Aranea says so.” Aranea looks up from her book. “Wait, why does Aranea have to tell me when to attack?” Vriska whines. “I don’t trust your judgement.” “Fiiiiiiiine!” Aranea soon returns to her book. “Now, Brute will enter our room in attempt to kill us first and then our parents. Karkat, wait here, in the hallway. As soon as we come running down the hallway, you have to stop him with a surprise attack. Then Terezi, you’ll wail in my parents room in case Karkat fails to do his job and Slick threatens the lives of our parents.” “IN CASE I FAIL TO DO MY JOB!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!” “Relax Mr. Cherry, you don’t have to fail or succeed. In the end, we just have to get rid of Slick and Brute.” “Fine~!” “Everyone to your places. It’s we have 30 minutes till 11 and we have to get ready. Take these communication devices. We’ll use them to give each other status updates.” Dirk hands everyone a device. ‘Dirk really knows how to take charge. Even though most of this was Rose’s plan, maybe this is why the ruby chose him.’ Dave though to himself. “Dave!” Dave snapped out of his thoughts. “What?” “Dude, come on. Stop spacing out. I said that we will have to pretend to sleep. Grab your shitty sword dude. Which ever one he chooses to kill first, the other one of us will attack. Got it?” “Oh…yeah bro.” “Good.” Everyone, get ready. Also find a hiding spot.” “Whatever.” Karkat groans. Vriska rolls her eyes. Aranea puts her book down and Terezi solutes. The trolls leave for their places and Dirk and Dave grab their weapons and hot into bed.

It’s 11 and the Club kingdom is in position. Kurloz and Horuss are hiding in an alley way and see a strange figure climb out from the sewer. “That’s gross.” Horuss says in disgust. “I’d better contact Porrim. Porrim, you read me? ‘I read you. What is it?’ “I think I see Deuce. He’s heading in your direction. He’s all black so keep a look out.” ‘Ok. Thank you dears. Over.’ As Deuce wanders through the streets, he checks around him to make sure he wasn’t being followed or watched. Fortunately, the trolls were wearing black and have natural black hair and gray skin. They blended into the night on their own. “Porrim, are you sure this is going to work?” “Kankri, sweetie, of course it is. Rose is the Seer. She can see into the future. This is the best path.” “Ok I ju-“ Kankri freezes and tenses. He slides down the brick wall. Porrim got a little worried. “Kankri, are you ok?” Kankri was curled into a ball and was heavily shaking. “Kankri, are you ok? Kankri!” Kankri finally snapped out of his petrified state. He looked at his friend with terrified eyes. Porrim hugged Kankri, and he was okay with it. “Kankri darling, what happened? You just, froze.” “I don’t know either. I just saw you dead in mere moments. Deuce saw us and he shot you. This has never happened before. It’s almost like I could see that you were going to die.” “That’s strange.” Porrim looked around and saw some empty barrels. “Kankri, get in the barrel.” “What? No.” “Now.” Kankri did as he was told. Both trolls got into a barrel and watched as Deuce walked past them. When he was far away enough, they got out and saw that he was heading toward Cronus and Rufioh. “Rufioh, come in.” ‘I’m here.’ “Deuce just passed up. He’s heading your direction. Don’t get spotted. He’ll kill you.” ‘Did he kill Kankri?’ “No, but he almost killed me if not for a certain accident. I’ll explain later. Just be careful.” ‘Gotcha. Over.’ Porrim gives a sigh of relief. “You ok Kankri?” She puts her hand on his shoulder. He was still a little shaken up, but he was alright. “I don’t know what came over me. I just saw this flash and then you were dead and Deuce was going to shoot me and…and don’t touch me.” Porrim takes her hand back, but is relieved that Kankri is ok.

Meulin and Cronus were just chilling until they got that report from Porrim. “What was that about, chief?” “Kankri had some sort of episode. It’s weird because nothing usually happens to him. He’s been perfectly normal except his blood color.” “Who knows. Wait, hide. Someone’s coming.” Meulin hides in a hay stack and hides behind crates. Meulin sees that Deuce looked around him a lot. He was being very cautious. He was almost at the palace. Cronus contacts Eridan. “Eridan, you read me?” Cronus says in the lowest whisper he can muster.” ‘I read you. What’s the problem?’ Eridan tries to say softly as well. “Deuce is on his way so get ready.” ‘Understood. Over.’ Cronus signals for Meulin to come out. While she tries to get out all the hay pieces in her hair, Cronus contacted the others. “Porrim, Horuss, do you read me?” ‘We hear you.’ ‘What is it, dear?’ “Deuce is almost at the palace. Get ready in case those three need backup up.” ‘Rodger. Over’ ‘I understand. We’re almost at the castle. Over.’ Cronus signals Meulin to follow him. Everyone hurries over to the castle where Sollux, Eridan, and Damara wait for Deuce to arrive.

Waiting by the kitchen door is Eridan Ampora, Sollux Captor, and Damara. As they waited, they tried to strike up some meaningful conversation. But it was rather difficult since Damara didn’t speak very good English. “Sol, you really think this will work?” “If that Seer, Rose, thinks so, then it’s gotta work. If she could for see the outcome of this fight, then I’ll believe her.” “I guess so. You can’t argue with the Seer. What do you think Damara?” “私をほっといて、フィッシュディック。(Leave me alone, Fish Dick.)” “Damara, I know you don’t speak good English, but we can’t understand a single word you’re-“ Sollux was cut off by Damara’s hand. She pointed to the rustling bushes by the trees. The trio hid deeper into the bush they were in. Sollux looked at his partners with a look of ‘I got this’ in his eyes. As Deuce broke the doorknob, Sollux used his psionic powers to keep the door jammed. Deuce struggled to open the door. Sollux looked at Eridan and told him to attack. “Now.” Eridan nodded and pulled out his wand. He used as little of his magic minimum capacity, but strong enough to severely damage his wrist. Deuce jumped in pain and held his injured wrist. He looked in the direction of the attack and aimed his gun. At that moment, Damara sprung from her place and attacked with her needles. Deuce shot a bullet, but was deflected by another blast from Eridan’s wand. Deuce looks at Eridan’s direction and fires once more. The bullet freezes in place and is shot back at the small man. He ducked for cover. Using his psionic powers, Sollux fires a blast in his eyes. This one, Deuce couldn’t avoid. He was hit with the attack, but was determined to get into the palace. He did not want to let his king and queen down or Spade Slick. He saw Eridan about to attack again and shot him in the shoulder that was supporting the arm that held is wand. Eridan dropped his arm and wand and held his shoulder. He fell to the ground. Damara was about to attack from behind, but Deuce jumped onto Damara and used his forehead bang into hers. Deuce got off her before she fell to the ground. As she dropped her needles, Sollux used his psionics to lift him into the air. Sollux saw him struggle to pull out his gun. Sollux noticed that he was aimed at his forehead and he had no way of knowing when the bullet was going to fire. Just as Deuce was about to fire, something came from the side and grabbed the gun from his hand. Sollux looked over and saw a bright red sweater. Porrim was quick to follow. “You guys ok?” Porrim asked as she helped Damara up. “I’ll manage. Not a big deal.” “I’ll get Rose or her highness to treat you later. What about you, Sollux?” “I’m fine now, thanks to your friend.” “Yeah. Kankri had another episode and he quickly ran off before he could tell me what happened.” Cronus and Meulin are next to arrive. “How’d you guys beat us here?” “Kankri ran off and you called me when we were 2/3’s away from the palace.” “Oh Kankitty!” Meulin ran up to Kankri and gave him a hug. Surpisingly, he didn’t push her away. Meulin gently took the gun from his hands and comforted him. Kurloz and Horuss finally arrive. “Is everyone ok?” Horuss asks. Everyone says they’re ok, even though Eridan has a hole through his shoulder. Horuss looks at terrified Kankri not pushing away from a hugging Meulin. “What happened to him?” He asks worried. “And what do you mean by ‘episode’?” Cronus wants confirmed. “I believe Kankri will explain it himself when he’s calmed down. He was still a little shaken un when it happened a second time.” “Now, can one of you go grab some rope? We need to tie this sucker down.” Cronus says. Rose and Kanaya finally come out of the castle. “Sorry we could help you trolls out. Kanaya and I were searching for something to tie up Deuce with.” “Are you all alright?” She looks at Eridan and sees his injury. “Oh no, Eridan. Are you ok?” “Yeah. I’ll be fine.” Kanaya helps him up. “Come on now. Rose, do you think you can tend to his wound?” “Of course.” Rose takes hold of Eridan and helps him into the castle. “Is everyone else ok?” “We’re fine.” Porrim answers. “Execpt for maybe Kankri. I think he has something he would like to explain.” Kankri is now calmed down and finally pushes Meulin off of him. She pouts in response. “Yeah. Lets just get him tied up and I’ll explain everything I saw.” Sollux picks up the rope with his psionics and ties it around Club Deuce, tightly. They take him to the castle dungeon. Club Deuce has been captured. Mission complete.


	6. The Plan pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diamond Kingdom is set in motion and more powers are being discovered. This time, but a certain little blue boy.

Kingdomstuck 6

Inside the Diamond Kingdom, the duo of Latula and Mituna stand in an alley near the bakery. Where Diamonds Droog is predicts to enter from. They look around and see no sign of him, until Mituna tugs on Latula’s sleeve. “Tula, I see something. In the shadows.” Lately looks around and see’s nothing until a very fast shadow moves into another alley way. “That must be him. He’s fast. I have to tell the others. Mituna, contact that cat girl and tell her he’s heading her way.” “Ok Tula!” “SH!” “Oops. Sorry.” Mituna apologizes with his lisp speech. “Hey kitty cat. You in?” ‘AC is here.’ “Radical. Ok, Droog is heading in your direction.” ‘Will do. Thanks Tuna. Over meow.’ “Tuna, did you warn her about Droog’s fast and stealthy movements?” “Oops.” Latula sighs. “Whatever. Let’s just follow him. Maybe we can keep him on our trail.” Mituna nods and begins to follow Diamonds Droog toward Nepeta and Equius’ location.

Hiding onto of a roof was the pair, Nepta and Equius. “See anything yet, Equius?” “Nothing yet.” “Maybe if you took off your sunglasses, you’d see better. It is night after all.” Equius nods and takes his shades off. It was much easier for him to see. Then Nepeta spots Diamond Droog. He was tall and pretty lanky. Then he suddenly disappears. “Equius, did you see that?” “Yeah. He just disappeared.” Then Nepeta gets a call from Rufioh. “Nepeta. Equius. He’s behind you.” Nepeta turns around and sees a dark silhouette of a man. Nepeta shut her eyes, expecting the worst, when nothing hits her. She opens her eyes and sees her “meowrail” fighting with Diamonds Droog. “Equius!” Nepeta gets up and draws her claws. She pounces at the scary black shadow and starts to scratch as hard as she can muster. Droog draws out his ULTRA-VIOLENCE CUESTICK! He jams the handle into Nepeta’s stomach. She gets off and holds her stomach. Equius, in response, punches Droog in the face and rushes to Nepeta’s side. “Are you ok?” “Yeah. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” She looks into Equius’ eyes. She sees the cuestick heading her way. She jumps backwards. Droog keeps trying to stab her, but she keeps moving. Eventually, she is at the end of the roof. She looks down and looks back at Droog. He raises his cuestick and Nepeta jumps again. “Nepeta!” Using her amazing cat-like agility and skills, she makes a soft landing on her feet. Equius looks at Droog, who is frustrated that Nepeta wasn’t hurt. Equius gets up and shoves Droog off the roof. He lands fine, but Nepeta is already on the ground, ready to greet him. She launches herself at Droog’s direction and he counters her claws with his ULTRA-VIOLENCE CUESTICK! Nepeta uses her other claw to scratch him once more. Droog starts to strike multiple times. Equius begins to fight back as well. He begins punching and punching while Nepeta tries to scratch him as deeply as she can. Droog hits them both her with his stick. He disappears once again and the duo look around. Making sure not to let their guard down. Droog was about to attack from the shadows when he heard the sound of fast rolling wheels. He looked behind him and saw two people on radical skateboards heading straight for him. Latula and Mituna, who had been secretly trailing him, finally reveal themselves. Mituna tried to do a trick, but fails yet again. He accidentally launches himself at Diamonds Droog and they collide. Equius and Nepeta see this stunt and they rush over to attack. Latula grabs Mituna off of him. Equius grabs Droog’s head. “I’ve got this.” Then Equius proceeds to punch Droog directly in the face. Nepeta does one last scratch. “You two alright?” Latula asks. “We’re fine.” “He was exceptionally STRONG!” “That was RADICAL!” Mituna shouts. “Yeah!” Latula shouts back. “I guess we should place him at the next checkpoint.” ‘Or I could take him to Meenah and the others.’ Everyone looks up and Rufioh flies down from his “hiding spot”. “I’ll just take him over to Meenah and she could deal with him.” “That would be purrfect. Thanks Rufioh!” Rufioh picks up Diamonds Droog.

In a bush near a window is Aradia and Meenah. “Ugh! Where is that stupid winged ‘m*tant’ of a troll?” Meenah asks annoyed as ever. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” Aradia reassures. “Sure.” ‘This is Rufioh. Meenah, do you read me?’ “I hear ya. What is it and where the fuck are you?” ‘I’m on my way back. I’ve got Diamond Droog too.’ “What?! I wanted to smack some sense into that guy!” ‘Sorry, but Nepeta and Latula’s teams already got to him.’ “COD DAMN IT!” ‘Well, I’m already here.’ “What?” Meenah and Aradia look up as Rufioh lands. “Took you long enough.” “We’re so glad you’re back. That’s Diamonds Droog?” Aradia notices. Rufioh nods his head. “Yep. Nepeta and Equius beat him good. With a little help from another failed stunt of Mituna’s.” Rufioh sets Droog down. “Damara look-alike, go inside and find some duck tape.” Aradia nods and rushes inside the palace. “Well, that was a lot of time wasted. I wanted to fork him!” “No forking, Meenah. You did that yesterday.” “And I’ll do it again.” While the two began to argue over nothing important, Diamond Droog begins to slowly crawl towards the window. “Oh will you give it a rest?! Wait, where is Droog?!” Rufioh looks around. “Oh no.” Meenah looks around as well. “He couldn’t have gotten far with that face.” She looks in the bushes and around trees. Then she hears the breaking of a window. The sea dweller looks in the direction of the shattered glass and sees Droog trying to climb inside. Meenah takes out her trident prepares to throw it. “I don’t think so!” Meenah throws her trident and manages to fork Droog in the back. Good thing he was tall. Aradia finally comes out with duck tape. “Hey guys. I finally found some tape. It’s like a maze in that castle. “What’s going on out here?” “We heard a crash.” John and Jade come out of castle behind Aradia. “Is that Droog?” John points out. Meenah walks over and pulls her trident out from his back. “Yep. Rufioh let him get away.” “Where is he anyway?” Jade asks. “Probably still looking for him.” Aradia sighs and calls him. “Rufioh, you in?” ‘I’m here. What’s up?’ “We got Droog. Come back.” ‘Rodger that. Over.’ While the trolls and twins chat for a while, Droog begins to get up and brought out his ULTRA-VIOLENCE CUESTICK! He crawled and snuck up on Meenah. “Meenah look out!” John yelled. Meenah quickly turned around and was not prepared for a surprise attack. Jade pulls out her rifle and shoots Droon in the stomach. Droog falls to the ground. “What the glub?” “Anything’s possible, Meenah. My grandfather secretly taught me how to shoot like a sniper.” “That’s very impressive.” Aradia compliments. “Whale, thanks or whatever. But I cod have handled it myself.” “You can thank me later. He’s up again, so lets go.” The girls prepare for a big fight. John has no way of fighting. He could use his Warhammer, but he still wasn’t able to properly use it and Rufioh still wasn’t back yet. Jade continued to shoot her gun and Meenah kept trying to fork him again. Droog was very skilled with his stick. He would whack away Meenah’s trident whenever she tried to fork him. 

Rufioh finally returns and the first thing he does is dive down and kick Droog in the back of his head. “Took you long enough, dimwit.” “Sorry. I was getting everybody else.” Meenah looks behind Rufioh. There stood Tavros, Gamzee, Latula, Mituna, Equius, and Nepeta. “That’s very kind of you Rufioh. We-“ “Reely don’t need any help! We got this. Where’d he go?” Nepeta gets ready to pounce. “No no! Bad kitty! Stay!” Nepeta draws her claws and pounces. Meenah prepares her trident, but Nepeta misses Meenah and hits her target. Meenah turned around and saw Nepeta fighting with Droog. “Curse you and your kitty instincts. I got this!” “Meenah, stop trying to do everything yourself.” Aradia yells. Droog is getting annoyed with how many people he has to deal with. He looks over at the royal twin who was not trying to fight. He got an idea. He looked at the fuchsia blooded troll and saw her trident. He used his cuestick to bat it out of her hands and grab it. “Hey! Give that back you asshole!” Droog leaned back and launched it. Jade looked at the flying trident. “JOHN LOOK OUT!” John looked up from his trance and saw the trident heading his way. He put his arms in a defensive position and shut his eyes. The trident never made contact. He saw Meenah chasing after her trident that had somehow went far out. “John! What did you do?!” Jade asked in shock. “You just made Meenah’s trident blow away. With the wind.” Rufioh continues. John looked at his hands in confusion. He got defensive and the next thing he knew, he blew Meenah’s trident somewhere. “I did that? How?” “Like Rufioh said, the wind. It was like this, Windy Thing.” John looks at Rufioh and then at his sister. He focuses his mind and moves his hand in a circular motion. This causes a tornado to sweep up Diamonds Droog, tossing and turning him. Everyone stands there in utter shock and amazement. When the tornado finally stops, Droog drops from the high altitude. John safely catches him in another windy thing. Aradia pulls out the duck tape and tapes his mouth, legs, and tapes his wrists behind his back. “Finally. That took a while.” “But seriously John, that was RADICAL!” Mituna shouts. “Uh, what Mituna said.” Tavros added. “How did you do that?” Rufioh asks. “I don’t know. I just did it.” John answers. Lets just get this guy in the dungeon.” Tavros and Gamzee drag Droog into the dungeon while Meenah is still trying to find her trident.

Back at the Heart Kingdom, Dirk and Dave Strider have made their plan and are waiting for Hergemoic Brute to come in and “kill” them. Karkat and Terezi were in their hiding places and Vriska and Aranea were hiding in the throne room. “Bro?” “Yeah?” Dirk answers. “Are you ready?” Dave asks. “Yeah man.” They went quiet for a while, then they heard footsteps. “Lets do this little bro.” “Yeah.” The two cover up their weapons with their blankets. Brute slowly walks over to Dave’s bed. He pulls out his huge mace and raises it behind his head. Dirk opens his eyes and see Brute at Dave’s bed. Dirk gets up as quietly as he can and jumps for it. He jumps into the air and slices Brute’s back with his katana. Brute turns around quickly and is about to strike Dirk when his huge mace is knocked out of his hands as Dave attacked with his shitty sword. Brute grabbed both of their heads and slammed them into the wall. The two brothers don’t quit. They grab their swords and charge at him once more. “We will not let you have your way. We will protect this kingdom.” The two say in unison. Brute grabs his mace and begins to swing at them. The brothers try their best to avoid his attacks, but they can’t help but get hit a few times. “Ready to get down, Bro?” Dave asks. “Oh yeah.” The two begin to attack in unison and start overpowering Brute, for a while. Until Brute is finally able to swing the katana out of Dirk’s hands. He kicks him against the wall and prepares to swing. Then he notices something shiny and red around his neck. Brute grabs Dirk’s collar and gets a closer look. Dave knows that Brute will recognize the Ruby of Souls and slashes Brutes arm that was holding his brother. Dirk is released and coughs. “You alright, Dirk?” “Yeah. I’ll manage.” “You have it.” The Striders looked up at Brute. “You have it, don’t you. Around your neck.” Dirk and Dave look at each other. “Time for Plan B?” Dirk asks. “Definitely.” Dave and Dirk quickly get up and run around Brute and out the door. Brute puts his mace away and chases after them.

At the throne room, Vriska and Aranea were hiding in the curtains next to the thrones. Above them was a large, stained glass window of the Heart Kingdom’s emblem. “Ugh! How much longer do we have to wait here?” Vriska complained. Aranea “shushed” her. “It shouldn’t be too much longer. Now shush. We don’t want to give ourselves away.” “What’s your last name again?” “That doesn’t matter.” “Tell me. Or I’ll make you.” “Vriska, my mind powers are far superior to yours. You have no chance at trying to control me. So don’t trouble yourself and don’t try.” Vriska rolls her eyes. Then the window above them begins to crack. Aranea and Vriska duck down as the window is completely shattered. A rope was thrown down the wall and Spade Slick slid down the rope, into the throne room. Aranea looked at Vriska and telepathically communicated. ‘Are you ready Serket?’ ‘Ugh. Fine. What do I do?’ ‘Since my powers are more advanced than yours and I can literally move a planet out of orbit, I will shut the throne room doors and keep them locked while you attack with your own powers.’ ‘Fine. Whatever.’ Aranea cuts off the telepathy and waits for Spade Slick is close to the doors. Then she slams the door shut and keeps them locked. Spade Slick struggles to open the door. He turns around and shouts, “Who’s there! Show yourself!” Vriska took out her dice and glared at him. Then she rolls her dice in front of him. Slick kneels down to examine them, then the dots on the dice began to glow. Vriska cuts the curtains with her newly acquired sword. Her outfit was now black with blue markings and red boots. An impossibly luck roll was made and Vriska activated “Ancestral Awakening”. An ability that could only be activated by rolling all 8’s on all 8 dice. “Wow. How luck am I to get this roll. Lets make use of it. You ready, Aranea?” Aranea comes out from her hiding spot as well. “You know you’ll be paying for that curtain, right Vriska?” “Shut up and lets do this!” Aranea puts her hands in her telekinesis pose and Vriska positions her sword for a fight.


	7. The Plan pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spade Kingdom's intention origin is finally revealed, but the Queen has seemed to change her opinion on the Sacred Jewels. And inside the Heart Kingdom, a battle showdown is about to begin.

Kingdomstuck 7

The Spade Kingdom is ruled by the the King Jack Noir and his Queen, Snowman. She was originally married to the Black King. Unfortunately, he was killed in an accident. Snowman had no choice but to remarry or choose a new king. She refused to marry anyone else. Instead, she chose he commanding officer, Jack Noir, to be her new king. That’s when Spade Slick was appointed the new commanding officer. As a token of gratitude for his choosing of the king, he brought Snowman a ring known as the “Ring of Orbs Twelvefold”. The ring would give it’s wearer immense power enough to rule the universe. However, she rejected it and threw it away. She wanted nothing to do with it and wanted it destroyed. Her beliefs kept her from wearing it. This devastated the king. He wanted to find a way to make her happy and accept him as a king. Then Snowman had read about the Sacred Jewels of the 4 kingdoms. The Garnet of Distortion was worn on the queen as ring. Only she had the power to distort matter. As she read about the Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, she desired them for their beauty and power. The king notices this desire. She finds her king and shows him the gemstones. “I want these gemstones. Can you do that?” Jack bows to his beloved queen. “Of course. I shall retrieve them as soon as I can.” “Good.” Snowman leaves the books in her library. That was the day Jack swore to retrieve the Sacred Jewels. He read through the books over and over and continued to skip over a crucial detail about the gems. After memorizing the information of the gems, he sent spies into the kingdoms to steal them in secret. They were caught and the Spade Kingdom retrieved them. Jack later replaced the previous spies with who is now known as Hegemonic Brute, Diamonds Droog and Club Deuce. Snowman continued to read about the Sacred gems as it kept her occupied and she loved to look at them. Then she noticed something that even the king had repeatedly skipped over. She rushed to find him and tell him not to go after the gems. “Jack. I’d like to talk about the gems.” “Not right now, Snow. I’m busy.” Snowman looked over Jack’s shoulder and realized that it was too late. Jack had already declared war on all of the kingdoms to give up their Sacred Jewels. She knew Jack’s stubborn persona and knew that not even she could talk him out of something. Once he has his mind set on something he just kept rolling.

10 years go by and Snowman still can’t talk about the jewels without Jack stopping her to keep plotting his next attack. “Jack Noir, you have to read these.” Snowman brought the books from the library. “Yes, I know about the jewels over a hundred times each. I don’t need their books anymore. The Ruby of Souls can contact the dead, the Sapphire of Remedy heals the sick and inflicts the most deadly of diseases, and the Emerald of Knowledge can predict the future, but only by the Seer. I know. I still can’t find the Seer. So I’ll have to focus on the Ruby and Sapphire.” “You’re not listening to me. And you haven’t for 10 years. The gems-” “Snow, for the last time, I don’t need your help!” He knocked the books out of her hands and off of his table and went back to scheming. Snowman left her king’s study. It was a mistake to make Jack Noir the king. But it would be a bigger mistake to make it Spade Slick or anybody else. Not even a member of her Felt Army. “I should have just stayed a single ruler.” She says to herself as she walks down her hallways. She stares at her ring and sighs. “He is a fool.”

As Dave and Dirk were running for their lives, Dave had contacted Karkat. “Karkat, you ready?” ‘Yeah.’ “Good because we’re right around the corner.” ‘WHAT?!’ Karkat pulls out his sickles and waits for Brute to pass him. Then he jumps and attacked. However, Karkat wasn’t very heavy or very strong and was easily thrown off. He was thrown against the wall and damaged a painting of the family. Karkat shakily gets up and tries to attack again, but Brute swings his mace. Karkat was struck in the arm and couldn’t move. “You sure were great help Karkat.” Dave says with sarcastic enthusiasm. “Well sorry!” Why did Feferi send Karkat if he was this weak? Karkat continued to get up and he raced for Brute and attack with his sickles. He used all the strength he could muster to to cut as deep as he could. He cut deeply, but not deep enough for it fatal. It was at the edge of being fatal. Dave was a little surprised at Karkat’s will to continue fighting. He may not be strong, but his will definitely was. This was the reason Feferi sent Karkat. “Onto Plan C I guess.” Dirk states. Dave nods his head and the two ru to their parents room. They barge in and shut the door. This causes their parents to wake up. “Dear, what’s wrong?” “Boys, why are you up so late?” “Long explanation short, play along. Everything will be alright. Trust us.” The king and queen look at each other in confusion. Then a fist punches through the door. The king and queen shout and Brute busts through the door. He draws one of the many axes that he carries. He leaps over to the king and queen and holds the axe against their necks. “Give me the Ruby of Souls and I will free your parents.” Dirk clenches the ruby in his hand. “And how do I know that you’ll keep your word?” “I’m a pretty honest man. Now what will it be? The ruby or your parents?” Dirk’s parents started shouting pleas of not to give the man the ruby. Dirk lowers his head. “What will it be boy?” Dirk slowly raises his head. “How about…neither one! TEREZI! NOW!” Dirk looked over at the closet. The door bursted open and there Terezi stood with her cane in two containing two blades. “Ew. Something smells like ash and oil. I don’t like it. It completely over rides the sweet cherry and watermelon flavor of the kingdom. I must get rid of it.” Terezi takes out a coin and flips it. “If the coin lands on heads, you will be spared. If it lands on scratch, then you shall receive judgement from the prosecutor.” Terezi launches herself at Brute use as the coin lands on the scratch. Brute tries to chop her with his axe, but continuously fails to do so. Terezi gets the idea to take her canes and stab his eyes. Brute screams in pain. “Dirk, who is this and why was she in our closet?” Dirk’s father asks with stern “This is one of the trolls Feferi sent us.” “You mean the Empress?” His mother tries to confirm. “I’m allowed to call her Feferi. Anyway, one troll is out in the hallway, two are in the throne room, and the others are split between the other kingdoms.” “So you left us with 4 trolls?” His mother says worriedly. “Don’t worry, Dave made sure we got left with the stronger trolls. Right Dave?” “What? Oh yeah.” Dirk rolls his eyes behind his shades. Terezi finally manages to knock him out cold and she grabs one of the kings old capes he didn’t care about. She could tell because it smelled like it hasn’t been worn in a few years. She ties him up and throws him out into the hallway, where Karkat is slowly walking toward the grand master bedroom of the king and queen. “Is Mr. Strawberry and Mrs. Honey ok?” The king and queen look at the troll in confusion. “Terezi is blind and likes to associate everyone with a flavor. For example, I’m an orange creamsicle for some reason?” Dave explains. “And I think I’m associated with oranges.” “That’s right, Mr. Orange!” Dirk sighs. Mission B complete.

In the throne room, Vriska and Aranea are at a stand still with Spade Slick. Spade brought out his iron horse hitcher. Vriska was the first once to attack. She launches herself at Spade Slick and gets ready to attack with her sword. Slick uses his iron horse hitch was a way of defense. The two clashed and Aranea used her telekinesis powers to repeatedly slam Spade Slick into the ground, hard. He got up and decided to attack her by throwing one of the razors he had on him. He turned it on and threw it at her. Aranea caught it easily and threw it back. Slick ducked and was able to dodge the razor, but this gave Vriska the opportunity to attack. She was ablet to cut off his arm. He cried in pain. It would be minutes until he bleeds to death. He takes off his coat and rips off a sleeve. Then he ties it tightly around his amputated arm. The loss of his arm angered Spade Slick greatly. He put his horse hitcher away and replaced it with his double edged sword. He charged at Vriska and the two began a sword fight. “Aranea, why don’t you do something, Ms. I can move a planet out of orbit with my powers?” “And what do you want me to do?” “Anything! Why not have some fun?” Aranea then decides to use her powers to lift up Slick again and throw ing around the room. She threw him against the wall, the ceiling and against windows. This only made Slick more determined to kill these two trolls. He charged at Vriska and cut off her own arm, as an act of revenge for cutting his own arm off. Vriska’s transformation wore off and she fell the to the ground. Aranea watched in horror as Vriska tried her best not to scream. While she watched Vriska, she didn’t see Slick charging toward her as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked at herself and saw Slick’s sword. He pulled his sword out of Aranea and she fell to the ground in a puddle of her own cerulean blood. Then the door bursted open and Terezi, Karkat, Dirk, and Dave came out of it. Karkat slashed with his sickles and Terezi continued to slice and dice. Slick saw the two brothers and saw that they weren’t dead when they should have been. He shouldn’t have trusted big bad Brute to do the job. If you want something done, you just do it yourself. Slick threw Terezi and Karakt off of him. Then he charged at Dirk first. As he was charging he saw the Ruby of Souls around Dirk’s neck. Instead of stabbing him, he stopped himself and let out a smoke bomb he had brought along. He grabbed Dirk and ran out the doors. Dirk had dropped his sword as he was strangely picked up. “DAVE!” Dave cleared the smoke around him and saw that his Bro was gone. He looked around and ran out the door. “DIRK!” Dave, Terezi and Karkat ran out the door following Spade Slick. Dirk struggled to make Slick release him. But Spade Slick was strong and kept his grip on Dirk. ‘Maybe I can slow him down and throw a cane.’ Terezi thought. ‘No. I can’t. I might hit Dirk. What can we do?’ The group was heading into the streets. Spade Slick stopped and put on a mask. Everyone stopped at this action. Then he pulled out a sleeping gas bomb. The gas made everyone sleepy and pass out on the streets, including Dirk. Now that his victim was asleep, this made it easier to carry Dirk back to the Spade Kingdom. Slick entered the sewer and made his way back home.

As soon everyone was awake, it was morning. Aranea and Vriska, who had been treated by the royal medical staff, were over the trio as they slowly opened their eyes. “Good, you idiots are awake.” Vriska said. The trio shot up and looked around. “Where’s Dirk?” Dave said quickly and worriedly. “We haven’t seen him. “ Aranea answered. ”Wasn’t he with you?” Dave slowly sat up and wanted to cry. He had allowed his brother to be taken by none other than Spade Slick of the Spade Kingdom. It also didn’t help that he had the Ruby of Souls on him too. The enemy now had 1 out of 4 Sacred Jewels in their possession. And before he knew it, Dave did begin to cry. “Whoa man, you ok?” Karkat asked. “Do you think I’m ok?! I just let my own flesh and blood get kidnapped by the Spade Kingdom and he has the Ruby of Souls! Who know’s what they might do to him! We have to get him back!” Dave shouted. Karkat flinched at this sudden tone of voice. Aranea bent down and tried to comfort the poor brother. “It’s going to be ok. We’ll get him back. I promise.” “Cheer up Dave.” Terezi added in. “We’ll go into the Spade Kingdom and grab him and then come out. No problem.” “So stop crying will you. This isn’t like you. Don’t you know Striders don’t cry? They’re strong and will stop at nothing to accomplish their goal.” Karkat said. Dave nodded his head and began to stand. “You’re right. Thanks guys. Lets get Dirk back.” “Yeah!” Everyone shouted as they raised a fist in the air. Begin: Operation Save Dirk.


	8. The Spade Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down like a bull riding at a rodeo

Kingdomstuck 8

Dirk finally begins to wake up. He was in a dungeon of some sorts. Looking around, there were a few other people in the cell with him. One almost looks like rose, but her hair was different with a weird curl. Then there was a boy who looked like John and a girl who looked like Jade. “Who are you guys?” Dirk asks. “I’m Roxy Lalonde. This is Jake English and that’s Jane Crocker.” “Did you say Lalonde?” Dirk wants confirmed. “Yeah.” “Do you know the Seer of the Cub Kingdom?” Roxy laughs. “Well yes. I am from that kingdom after all. Rose is my sister. That’s kind of the reason why I was brought here 2 years ago. The king wanted the whereabouts of Rose, the Seer of the Club Kingdom.” Roxy has been here for two years?! Dirk dropped his jaw. This poor girl has been separated from her sister for two whole years. The fact that Dirk could be the same frightened him. He wanted to see his little man again. To hear that he might never see him broke his heart. “But’s it’ll be alright.” The Jane girl said. “The queen is very kind to us and brings us meals everyday and talks with us.” “Yeah. She listens to us. She’s so nice. Unlike that king of hers.” The Jake boy added. “Who’s the queen?” Dirk asked. The Spade Kingdom was a very isolated kingdom. Not much was known except that Jack Noir was the king. “I think her name was Snowman. Snow for short.” Roxy answers. “Why are you two here?” Dirk asks Jane and Jake. “The king wanted information about the Sapphire of Remedy.” Jane answered. “We’re from the Diamond Kingdom.” Jake adds. “What about you?” “Oh, I’m Dirk. Dirk Strider.” “Dirk Strider? The Prince of the Heart Kingdom?” Roxy says surprised. “Well what are you doing all the way out here?” “Spade Slick pretty much kidnapped me because he saw this.” Dirk feels his chest and the ruby was gone. “Wait, where is it?” Dirk begins to look around the cellar. “Where is what?” Jake asks. “The ruby! I was wearing a pendant with a ruby.” “Well you weren’t wearing a necklace when you arrived.” Jane states. Spade Slick must have taken it off before he threw him in the dungeon. I have to get it back!” “Why?” Roxy asks. “Because that ruby was the Ruby of Souls. My parents entrusted it to me to protect it. Now I’ve gone and failed them. Now the king has it. Great, first I’m stuck here forever and now the ruby is gone. This is just perfect.” “Alright mate, calm down. Take a deep breath.” Dirk look at Jake. He remembered that someone talks like that. “Jake, do you have a Pesterchum account?” Dirk asked. “Yeah. The name’s golgathasTerror. Roxy is tipsyGnostalgic and Jane is gutsyGumshoe. What about you?” “timaeusTestified.” Roxy starts laughing. “S you’re the one who little Jakey keeps talking about! He talks about you all the time and how cool you are!” “Roxy!” Jakes says embarrassed. “Is that true?” Dirk asks. “You talk about me a lot to them?” “Well, yeah. You’re a pretty cool guy and what happens in your life is fun to listen to.” Dirk smiles and then looks out to the bars. “How long have you all been stuck here?” “Jane and I were just captured about a month ago.” Jake answers. “So that’s why you were never responding to my messages.” “That’s right, Dirky.” Roxy interrupts. “All of our computers and weapons were confiscated when were thrown in here. They took my rifle alcohol!” “They took my pitchfork.” “And they took my pistols.” Everyone’s weapons were taken while Dirk’s katana was back at the kingdom. “Well it’s nice to meet you all, but we have to get out of here.” “But how?” Asked Jane. “We’ll find a way. I know we will.”

Snowman is inside the library looking over the Sacred Jewels again. Then Jack rushes into the room carrying a tiny box. “Snow, I’ve finally got my hands on the Ruby of Souls.” He hands the box to Snowman who unties the ribbon and opens the box. Inside was the Ruby of Souls of the Heart Kingdom. “Oh my. It’s even better in person. Thanks.” Snowman acted. She had no intention of keeping the precious jewel. “You’re very welcome.” Jack bows and leaves his queen in the library. She runs to the door to check make sure he’s gone. She looks at the necklace and holds it close to her heart. Then she runs down the hallways, make her way to the dungeon to greet her new “prisoner”. Back inside the prison, Dirk was pacing around the cell. “It’s hopeless, mate. We’re never going to get out of here. We’ve tried.” Jake said. Dirk didn’t want to believe him. The ruby belonged to him and it was his responsibility to protect it. He wanted to see his little man and wouldn’t stop pacing around. Then the dungeon door opened. The three kids stood up and bowed or curtsied. “Hello again children.” “You highness.” Roxy raised her head to see the queen. “‘Your highness’? Are you the queen of this kingdom?” Snowman nodded her head. “I demand to know why you and that asshole of a king want the 3 Sacred Jewels of the other kingdoms. I want to know. So I suggest you answer me right now or else!” The guard who was watching the group pointed his spear at Dirk. Snowman put her hand on the guard, telling him to lower his weapon. The does so and sits back down. She reached into the bars and grabbed Dirk’s hand. Dirk saw that she wasn’t being forceful and being violent. Instead, she gently flipped his hand over and put something in it. When she released his hand, he saw that she had given him back the pendant. “Why did you give this back to me? I thought you were after it. Now all of a sudden you don’t want it? Not to your taste?” Snowman pulled out a book that she had brought with her and opened her mouth to speak. “I was a fool to think that I could obtain the powers of all four Sacred Jewels. And the king is an even bigger fool for declaring war on such a matter.” “Now you realize this?” Dirk said furiously. “I’ve been trying to talk to Jack for 10 years and he still won’t listen. I have no desire for the Sacred Jewels. I return it to the rightful owner and it’s only user.” She reached in and put it around Dirk’s neck. “I am terribly sorry for all this inconvenience. For what the king did to you, put your families through, your kingdoms, and everything he has done. He was doing this all for my sake. Back when I wanted those jewels.” Dirk almost smiled, but went back to being angry. “If you’re so kind then why not let us out? Some of us haven’t seen out families for two years!” “Alas, that is the one thing I can not do.” “And why not?” “If I were to let you all out, Jack would have you all killed on sight. That is something I do not want to happen. I at least want you to live. I am sorry.” Snowman heads back to the door. “Wait.” Dirk stops her. She turns around. “Thanks.” She nodded her head and left the room. Dirk shoved the pendant down his shirt, so if the king were to enter the room, he wouldn’t grab it again.

Dave had called all of the trolls, Jade, and John back to his kingdom. Dave was a wreck. Even Vriska and Karkat were surprised by this sudden change in behavior. Everyone met in a Drawing Room. “Ok Dave, what’s the emergency?” Jade asked. Dave wiped small tears from behind his shades. “My Bro was taken by Spade Slick. He saw the Ruby of Souls around Bro’s neck and took him away.” Jade gets up and gives him a hug. “Aw, Dave. It’s going to be alright. We’ll make a plan to get him back. I promise.” Dave sniffled and hugged her back. “And I know how we can that.” Everyone turned to the mysterious voice in the room. Standing in the doorway was a girl in a green robe carrying a case with another troll next to her. “Who are you?” Dave asked. “My name is Rose Lalonde. I am the Seer of the Club Kingdom. This is Kanaya Maryam, the Princess of Clubs.” Kanaya curtsied. “Hello everyone. If you don’t mind, I would like to assist in the help of this rescue mission.” Dave nodded his head and bowed to Kanaya. “It would be an honor to have you with us, but are you sure? You could get killed.” Kanaya pulled out lipstick and applied some on her lips. Then she turned it into a chainsaw. “I think I’ll be alright, dear.” Dave surrendered to Kanaya’s chainsaw. “Alright, so what can we do?” Rose opens her case and pulls out the Emerald of Knowledge. “I can see that Jack Noir of the Spade Kingdom is keeping Dirk in a cellar along with my sister, Jake English, and Jane Crocker.” John leaned forward in shock. “Did you just say Jane Crocker?” “Indeed. Is she dear to you?” “Jane was a very good friend of ours. When she suddenly stopped playing and talking with us, we assumed she moved on. She’s been taken by the Spade Kingdom?” Jade answers. “Unfortunately so. I am terribly so.” “It’s alright. Those Spade bastards are going to pay for taking our friend.” “For the kidnapping of my sister and Dave’s brother.” Rose adds. “And the war they declared on all of us.” Dave finishes. “If they are keeping them in the cellar, we’re going to have to find a way to sneak in and make it down to the dungeon.” “Well you all certainly can’t go dressed in your normal clothes. The Spade Kingdom has their own unique fashion, which I think is deplorable. I shall prepare you outfits. I just need to know how many people are going.” Kanaya offered. Dave looked around at the many trolls in the room. “I don’t want to take too many people or it might look super susicious. I’ll take twelve trolls. Plus John, Jade, and myself.” “I shall accompany you as well.” Rose joins. Kanaya nods her head. “So who are you going to take?” Dave looked around. He wanted to bring the more experienced fights. Including Kanaya. “Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, and Meenah.” Kanaya takes out her measuring tape. “Alright, will all of you come with me so I can take your measurments.” THe trolls that were called follow Kanaya into another room. Dave, John, Jade, and Rose follow. The other trolls decided to horse around and do whatever they wanted. After taking measurements, Dave showed Kanaya a room where she could stay and work on the outfits. It would be a few days until the outfits would all be complete and they would venture off to the Spade Kingdom.

Inside the Spade Kingdom, deep underground. Jack Noir was working on a secret project and he has been for a few months. “By using the DNA blood samples from those trolls and the Empress, I can finally create what I’ve been waiting for. If the trolls were to ever become our enemy, I would use their own flesh and blood against them. When they arrive, you will ‘cull’ them on sight.” The room was filled with glass aquariums with different colors. Within each aquarium was a mysterious silhouette. Each silhouette opened their glowing eyes that glowed the same color as the liquid that held them captive. The glass began to crack and each figure was free from their captivity. One was dressed in a cloak, another contained magic needles, one with wings and a lance, the other with dual colored eyes, a girl with tattered clothes and claws, another with a chainsaw, one with red glasses and a white dragon cane, a pirate with mind powers, a strong figure with a bow and arrow, the biggest one with giant arms and clubs covered in spikes, one with a long cape and gun, and the last with a tiara and trident. “When you see a group of trolls and children enter the palace, you will bring them to me.” The figures nodded and disappeared into the shadows. Jack laughed at his success. He back to dig around for a certain ring to give to a loyal subject. Then he found it. The White Queen’s Rings. Back when the White and Black Kingdoms existed, the Black king and Jack Noir, together, assassinated the White Queen and King for their powerful rings. After their death, the White Kingdom was destroyed and those from the Black Kingdom became citizens of the Spade Kingdom. After obtaining the White Queen’s Ring, it was stored away in case of an emergency of extreme peril. He grabs the ring and goes to find Spade Slick. Once he finds him, he shows him the ring. “What is this?” “The White Queen’s ring. I now bestow it upon you.” Jack slips it on Slick’s finger. Slick then begins to grow a pair of wings and tentacles. He now had a sword stabbed through his chest for a weapon and he became a beast. “This feels incredible.” “Put those new powers to use when those kids get here.” Spade nodded and left. At that moment, Snowman walked onto the scene. “What was that about? Did you just give him the White Queen’s ring?” “Of course. Those kids and trolls will be coming soon. We need to prepare to destroy them.” Then a someone came from behind her and put their weapon against her throat. “And I don’t need your pathetic, weak abilities in the way. Take her to the dungeon.” “You don’t have the power to do this. I made you king because I saw potential in you, Jack. It looks like I misjudged you.” Jack chuckled. “Snow, you know that I’m doing this for you. I don’t need you in the way.” The mysterious figure proceeds to take her to the dungeon cell the kids were staying in. She was confiscated of her weapons. Even her Garnet of Distortion, which would serve no purpose if anyone but her tried to use it. The 4 kids got up and assist her. “Are you ok, your highness?” Janes asks. “I’m fine. When we get out, that Jack is going to be in for it.” “But we’re never getting out.” Dirk said. “We’re stuck here.” “Not for long. Your friends will come.” “Dave and the trolls?” “And Rose?” Roxy says hopefully. “And John and Jade?” Jane says with glee. “Yes. I am very sure that they will come to our rescue. Until then, we will just have to wait.” And so, the cell mates spend their last few days waiting for their friends to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why everything was posted in a day, it's because I was writing this for a a week or two now. So, yeah.


	9. Begin Operation: Save Dirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave, Jade, John, Rose, and the twelve chosen trolls are finally able to travel to the Spade Kingdom and rescue Dirk an anyone else in the dungeon for unjust reasons. However, they all run into a certain problem with thin the kingdom walls. The Spade Kingdom had a new "security system."

Kingdomstuck 9

It had been weeks since the idea to storm the Spade Kingdom began. During that time, everyone was discussing their plan of entry and attack. Equius had made Vriska a robotic arm to make up for her lost one and gave her knew glasses. Tavros’ legs got cut off from a certain ‘incident’ but got some robe legs, also from Equius. John was also able to use his new found windy powers as well. Kanaya was in in her room and had just finished the last outfit. “Finally!” She shouts with cheer. She grabbed the other outfits on the hangers and calls those going to the Spade Kingdom to the Drawing Room. “Uh, what is it you wanted us for, Kanaya?” “Well Tavros, I have finally finished your Spade Kingdom outfits!” She had everyone a hanger associated with their signature color. All of the girls got victorian styled dresses and the mens got victorian styled suits. Vriska, however, got a steampunk like dress since Kanaya knew she wouldn’t want to wear something so girly and large. Each outfit was decorated with everyone’s signature color. “Kanaya, this is amazing.” Jade complimented. “I knew thought you could sew like this. They’re gorgeous.” “Why thank you, dear. It was worth the time. And Vriska, your dress is made with a hard material, so it’s hard to rip. Yours took the longest to make actually.” Kanaya rolled her eyes. “Well thanks anyway. But do we really need to dress like this?” “But of course. Not only do we have to fashionable and presentable, it’s how the Spade Kingdom dresses. I didn’t want to make something so deplorable, so I modified a few designs.” Aradia hugged Kanaya. “Well I think they’re lovely. Thank you. You didn’t have to do this for us.” “Nonsense, dear. I wouldn’t want us to stand out too much.” Kanaya brought a bag and handed everyone a stylish coat fit for everyone’s body and taste in style. “And something to keep us warm.” She handed everyone their coat. “The coats took a few extra days, but you never know.” “Thanks your highness.” Dave thanks. “Does everyone remember the plan?” They all nod. “Yeah, we’re ready.” Meenah shouts. “I’m glubbin ready to krill these buoys!’’ “Well, I’m glad that you are excited. We leave tonight.” “Well then, we’d better get dressed.” Everyone left for their guest rooms and got changed into their stylish new outfits.

Back in the cellar, Dirk wakes up yet again without the sight of his little bro at his turntables. Instead, he sees Jane telling Jake and Roxy about cooking and Snow was sitting in the corner of the cell.He pulled out his Ruby of Souls from underneath his shirt. Then Jack enters the room. Dirk quickly shoved the ruby down his shirt. Snowman stood upend walked to the bars. “What do you want?” She asks bitterly. “Tonight’s the day, Snow.” Jack answers. “The night that those kids will die as well as those trolls.” From the shadows came the same twelve figures. He pointed to the one with magic needles and the one with dual colored eyes. “You two will intervene them outside the castle. Kill them.” The two figures nodded and disappeared once again. “You didn’t.” Snow said. “You did not resurrect those trolls’ ancestors!” Snow yelled in protest. “But I did. They will take care of those aliens while Slick and I take care of those children.” Dirk ran to the bars as well. “You’ll never get away with this. My little man is stronger than you think!” Jack laughed. “Oh I doubt that.” He leaves the dungeon and Snowman and Dirk sit down. “So Rose and the others will l come to save us?” Roxy asks. “I guess so. But Slick has the White Queen’s Ring and Jack has those ancestors. They won’t survive.” Snowman answers. They will. I’ve seen them fight before. They won’t allow themselves to die.”

That night, upon entering the kingdom, the trolls and kids entered from the sewage canals. Dave brought along his Bro’s katana for any circumstance. Everyone split up into themselves to attract less attention. As they were walking toward the castle on individual paths, a few of them noticed a strange shadow following them, but they pretended not to notice. Once they all met up in the back entrance of the kingdom, some reported the shadow sightings. “Guys, I think some people are following us.” Terezi says. “I can smell the scent of rust and old lemons.” “There’s two scents?” Dave asks. He looks around and sees a red pair of eyes in the trees. “LOOK OUT!” Dave yells and points to the pair of eyes. The figure sends a blast of magic from their needles. Eridan grabs his wand and counters the figure. They come out of the tree and Aradia immediately recognizes her. “No, it can’t be. You’re dead. How are you still alive?” “Do you know her Aradia?” Sollux asks. “Yes. She’s my ancestor. The Handmaiden.” “What?” Eridan says shocked. “How is it that she’s alive? She lived thousands of sweeps ago.” Kanaya said. Sollux then sees a psionic blast coming their way. He takes off his glasses and fires his own psionics. Once the attacks subsided, Sollux was able to see who fired at them. Getting a better look, Sollux saw none other than the Ψiioniic, his ancestor. “Ψiioniic? Is that you? What has that bastard of a king done to you?” “That’s not the Ψiioniic, Sollux.” Kanaya protested. “That’s nothing but a lousy copy made by Jack Noir.” “You guys go on ahead.” Aradia orders. “They’re our ancestors. We’ll deal with them.” Sollux adds. “Good luck you guys.” Dave says as the others rush into the castle. Sollux and Aradia get ready to fight with their own flesh and blood as the Handmaiden and Ψiioniic are much more powerful than them.

Inside the castle, Everyone did their best to sneak around without getting caught by the castle staff, Jack Noir, Spade Slick, or any other ancestors. As they were stealthily sneaking about, there came a 3 way path in the hallway. “What do we do now?” Tavros asked. “We split up once more. Hopefully we don’t run into anyone else.” Kanaya filled in. “Sorry guppies, but I’m going my own way.” Meenah suggested. But she was stopped by someone pulling on her braids. “Ow! Water you doing?” “You are not going anywhere, Fish Princess.” Karkat pulled on her braids more to drag her back. “We’re not going to let you die because we let you go off on your own.” “Guppy, please. I have a trident, I’m badass, I’m fin. Reely. I can do this on my own.” “Fine, but Gam and I are going with you.” Eridan protested. She groaned in annoyance. “Ugh! Fin! But only for backup. Got it?” Eridan surrendered “Sure thing. Whatever you motherfuckin want, motherfucker.” Meenah rolled her eyes and let the two high bloods follow her. Tavros was lucky enough to tag along in secret. “Terezi, You’re coming with me. We scourage sisters have to stick together.” “Lets do this, Miss Blueberry Bubblegum!” “Don’t call me that.” “Fine.” The Scourage sisters headed down another path. That left the twins, Dave, Rose, Karkat, Kanaya, Equius, and Nepeta. “I guess that leave the rest of you with us.” Dave said. “Let us go meow!” Nepeta ran off with Equius and the other after her. As she was running down the halls, she bumped into something. She looked up and saw another strange figure. She didn’t know who it was, but she got a pretty good idea. “Are you, my ancestor?” The figure raised a pair of claws, but Equius grabbed Nepeta just in time before she was slashed with ferocious claws. “How clawful. How could this have happened to mew?” “It was King Jack.” Kanaya came in. “He must have gotten DNA samples from us somehow and used those samples to resurrect our ancestors. I just can’t believe that this happened.” Then out of nowhere, a blade was thrown at them, just barely missing Karkat’s head. They all turned it around and saw a hooded figure. He came down from the ledge that he was observing on. Karkat recognized him as the Signless/Sufferer. Also know as, “My ancestor?” Karkat said in shock. The Sufferer landed near Nepeta’s Ancestor, the Disciple. A black and blue arrow was shot near Equius’ feet. His ancestor, the E%ecutioner, was also at the scene. “Wonderful. Now we have to deal with three of our ancestors.” Karkat grunted. “I’ll stay behind to give you guys a helping hand.” John said. “You guys go ahead and we’ll catch up. Ok?” Dave nodded and everyone continued forward.

As everyone navigated down the hallway, they ran into even more trouble. The new and improved Spade Slick stopped them dead in their tracks along with Kanaya’s Ancestor, the Dolorosa. “It’s a shame that I have to destroy such a lovely gown. It’s even more shameful to see a copy of my mother. Rose, do mind helping me with this?” Kanaya asked. “Not at all.” Rose responded. “Dave. Jade. Go find Dirk. You’re out last hope. Now go!” Rose took out her magic needles and prepared for a fight while Kanaya turned her lipstick into a chainsaw. On the way, they find the weapon room. Dave sees some pistols, a giant pitchfork with a badass orb on the bottom, and a ray gun. Then a small ring caught his attention. He grabbed it and left. Jade decided to take the whip and then quickly followed her friend. Then at last, they finally find the dungeon. It was a long hallway of cellars. It would take forever to find the cellar that held his bro, Jade and John’s friend, and Rose’s sister. “DIRK! ARE YOU IN HERE?!” “JANE!” Dave and Jade shouted. In the cellar that they were in, Dirk and Jane’s names caught their attention. “Dave?” “Jade! We’re in here!” Dave and Jade heard theyir voices and continued to shout. By following their voices, they eventually find the cellar that held their friends captive. “Bro!” “Little man!” The two try to hug through the bars. Jade started crying over her friend and Jane comforted her. “So this is the little brother you had?” Snow asked. “Who are you?” “Dave, this is the Queen of the Spade Kingdom, Snowman. We call her Snow for short.” “She’s really nice. But she was thrown in here by that bastard of a king.” Roxy claimed. “You must be Rose’s sister.” Jade said. “Yeah. I’m Roxy Lalonde and that’s Jake English.” Jake waved. “Come on, lets get you guys out of here.” Jade said, but then realized that she didn’t have the key. “Wait, we don’t have the key.” “That’s because Jack has it. He wants to kill you so be careful.” “It’s too late for that.” Dave and Jade turned around and saw Jack swinging the key around him finger. “If you can manage to get the key from me, I’ll let them go.” “Seems fair enough. Lets see if you’ll keep your word.” Jade takes out her gun and Dave takes out his sword. Then Jack proceeds to change into a new form. Snowman saw something on his finger. Spade Slick had the White Queen’s Ring and Jack Noir had the Black Queen’s Ring. Snowman’s old ring when she was the Queen of the Black Kingdom. “Watch out, children. He’s wearing the Black Queen’s Ring. If he hits you, it’s over.” “Thanks for the heads up.” As Dave and Jade prepare to fight the king, the trolls prepare to fight their ancestors in one epic showdown.


	10. Descendants vs. Ancestors pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

Kingdomstuck 10

The trolls and kids have split into teams to see if they can find their friends and siblings who have been held captive by the Spade Kingdom for a very long time. They were forced to split up even more when Jack Noir had ordered the trolls’ ancestors to kill their descendants. Outside, Aradia and Sollux began to spar with the Handmaiden and the Ψiioniic so everyone can get inside the Spade Castle. The ancestors and descendants had the exact same powers, but the ancestors were far more powerful than Sollux and Aradia. “Aradia, we have to get them out of the way so we can help the others. More of our ancestors could be in there.” Sollux said with his lisp. “I know, but we have to focus on these two at the moment.” Aradia responded. The Handmaiden shot another blast from her needles. Sollux countered that with one of his psionic beams. “Why is this happening? How did the king get DNA samples of us in the first place?” “His Highness has given us strict orders to eliminate the intruders.” The Handmaiden replied. “And that is exactly what we plan to do.” The Ψiioniic added. “The king?” Sollux said in surprise. “Well if you want something done, you just do it yourself.” Sollux and his ancestor fired another psionic blast at each other once more. Aradia uses her telekinesis to slam the Handmaiden into the castle walls. It had no effect on her. “This is going to be a pain.” Aradia continued to use her telekinesis powers on the Handmaiden while Sollux and the Ψiioniic continuously fired lasers with their psionic powers. Once more, they had no effect and were overpowered their ancestors. Then the Ψiioniic threw Sollux against his tree. It takes a lot of physical and mental energy to use psionics. And using them simultaneously has taken all of Sollux’s strength. The Ψiioniic was about to fire another attack. “Sollux watch out!” Aradia yelled. She dodged the Handmaiden’s attacks and ran over to Sollux’s aid. She stood in front of him and stood in a defensive stance. She shut her eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw the Ψiioniic frozen in the air. The Handmaiden was also frozen. “What did you do?” Sollux asked. Aradia looked at herself. “I don’t know. They’re just frozen.” Aradia released her defensive stance and helped Sollux up. Once she dropped her stance, The Handmaiden and Ψiioniic were free from their frozen state. Aradia use her own powers to levitate Sollux and move out of the way. “Thank’s Aradia.” “No problem.” They look at the ancestors who are slowly approaching them. “Do you think you can do what you did before?” Sollux asks. “I don’t know. Let me try.” Aradia focused on her targets and raised her hand. Then a large, red, translucent clock like object appeared in front of both of them. “Whoa.” Aradia says in surprise. “Go Sollux. I’m not sure how long I can hold them.” Sollux said and he used what was left of his strength to finish off these two copies. The pinion beams blasted through them as they disintegrated into red, yellow, and black particles. Aradia and Sollux looked at each other in relief. “Finally. That took a while.” Sollux said with a lisp. “I still don’t understand what you did, AA. It’s like they were-“ “-frozen in their own time.” Aradia finished as she looked at herself once more. She shook her head and looked back at Sollux. “Lets head inside. The others might need us.” Solux nodded as the two trolls rushed inside the castle to help their friends.

Inside the castle, the trolls split into three more groups. Meenah, Eridan, Gamzee, and secretly Tavros, took one path where they are waited by Her Imperious Condescension, Orphaner Dualscar, The Grand Highblood, and the Summoner. “So, water we suppose to do?” Meenah asked again. “Find the dungeon and free Dirk. That was it.” Eridan answered. Then he got feeling that someone was watching them, and it wasn’t Tavros. “Guys, do you think someone is following us?” Eridan asks. “Cronus look-alike, you think I don’t know Tavros is following us?” Meenah replied. “No. Someone else might be following or watching us.” “Like whom?” Eridan was about to answer when he heard a familiar sound. He turned around and fired his wand with maximum capacity. There was a huge explosion. From the smoke came a man in a long cape and two large scars across his face. He held a large blue gun with a crystal on the end. “Um, who is glub that?” Meenah says. “Orphaner Dualscar.” Also known as Eridan’s ancestor and the original owner of Ahab’s Crosshairs. From behind Makara, a giant club covered in spikes was about to smash him. Gamzee was luck enough to notice him and duck and roll. “Whoa there. Watch where you’r swinging motherfucker. If it isn’t the Grand motherfuckin’ Highblood.” The Grand Highblood brought his club to him and prepared to swing again. Tavros intercepted with his lance. He wasn’t very strong, but he was strong enough to hold him off and make the club’s impact not as strong. Tavros was thrown against the wall. He was about to get up when a figure with large orange wings and horns. The Summoner, also known as Tavros’ ancestor. “Not you too. Why is this happening?” “Come on buoys, it’s obvious that the king knew that we would be coming and used our ancestors as obstacles.” Meenah said. “Behind you!” Meenah turned around and saw a woman with crazy hair and a trident. They two clashed together. “So you must be Her Imperious Condescension. Good greef.” Everyone was suddenly rushed into a battle with their ancestors. Tavros kept on running away from the Summoner, but kept on being caught and almost being stabbed on numerous occasions. Gamzee and the Grand Highblood continued to swing at each other with their clubs, but GHB could never hit Gamzee for Gamzee had entered the smaller stage of his sober personality. His eyes only slightly darker than normal. Gamzee was smaller and faster than the relatively large and slow giant of a troll. It almost pained Gamzee to see that this is how he could end up in the near future. Meanwhile, Meenah and the Condesce continued to battle with their tridents, while Meenah was making her fish puns at the same time. Eridan and Dualscar continued to blast each other with their weapons, overpowering Eridan’s wand each time. Eridan was either blasted into the wall or lucky enough to dodge the gun’s shot and escape with a small burn on his shoulder repeatedly. Until, at last, Eridan’s dropped his wand as his arm was shot. He was cornered and Dualscar pulled his trigger once more. Eridan quickly got up and ran for it, but was shot in the leg and fell back to the ground. With everyone else fighting with their own ancestors, he was on his own. As he cried out in pain, he prepared for the worst. As Dualscar pulled the trigger, something had lifted up Eridan. He looked up and saw Sollux carrying him and holding his wand with his psionics. “Sol?” “You alright?” Sollux asked worriedly. He looked at the massive holes in Eridan’s leg and arm. Eridan tried to get up, but fell back down. Sollux lifted him up and supported him as he handed his wand. The sea dweller grabbed the wand with his good, but non-dominant, hand. “All we need to do is blast this guy and he’ll be done for.” Sollux explained. Eridan nodded and aimed his wand. Sollux removed his glasses and prepared for one more psionic blast. As Orphaner Dualscar approached, the two young trolls fired their attacks as powerful as they could muster. They were shot through Dualscar as he tuned into violet and black dust. The young trolls look at each other with victory, but it is short lived. Eridan could no longer keep himself up on his one leg and slid off of Sollux. He watched as Eridan held his shoulder. He had already lost so much blood. Although trolls on the higher end of the spectrum heal faster, these wounds would take days to heal. More than enough time for him to bleed to death in a matter of hours.

On another path were the Scourage Sisters, Terezi and Vriska. They too had separated in an attempt to find their friend, Dirk. “I don’t think the Dungeon is this way.” Vriska admitted. “We just have to keep looking, Ms. Blueberry Bubblegum.” “I told you to stop calling me that.” Just then, Terezi begins to take out her blades. “Terezi, what are you doing?” Terezi continued to look at the ground. “Terezi, what’s going on? You’re acting weird.” Terezi’s blades were now completely out and she began walking toward Vriska slowly. “Terezi, whatever you’re doing right now, it’s not funny.” Terezi finally looked up a her target. Vriska saw the scorpio sign on her forehead. If she wasn’t controller Terezi, then who was it? Aranea was back at the Heart Kingdom, and Vriska was the only one else with mind powers. There was one other person, but she didn’t want to believe it. Terezi was about to attack and Vriska quickly put her to sleep. Terezi fell to the ground in slumber. Vriska took out her Fluorite Octet and prepared for a fight. “Show yourself! I’ve got the Fluorite Octet and I’m very lucky!” Then another set of dice rolls to her feet. It was a combination of 8-7-7-8-8-7-8-8. Very lucky. The dots lighted up and a giant sword came falling from the sky. It was PIRATE’S SWORD! Since the attack combos are different for each person, that was one of the many combinations Vriska wasn’t able to use in her dice. “No. Not you!” Marquise Spinneret Mindfang appeared out of the shadows. “How dare you mind control my Scourage Sister!” Then from behind her, Vriska was attacked by none other than Terezi’s ancestor, Neophyte Redglare. “Not you too! Terezi wake up!”Using her own mind powers, Vriska woke up Terezi. She leaped to the floor and got ready to fight. “What’d I miss?” “Just our ancestors, that’s what.” “Well I can defiantly smell salt and judgement.” “‘Judgement?’” “My ancestor smells like judgement. I know judgement when I smell it.” Vriska rolled her eyes and rolled her dice and rolled a combination of 8-8-8-7-8-7-8-8. BLIZZARD! A large gust of wind and snow was blasted toward Mindfang and Redglare. Minding rolled her dice again and got a combination of 7-8-8-8-8-8-8-7. WRATH OF THE OCEAN GOD! A giant tsunami formed from the dice and slapped through Vriska’s Blizzard. “OH COME ON!!!” Vriska shouted. Terezi looked for an opening and attacked the wave with her blades, decreasing it’s strength by a third. Vriska rolled a combination of 7-7-6-6-5-8-7-8. REROLL 2X! She rolled her dice two more times and used an attack combo of Guillotine and Naptime. This was able to put Redglare asleep, but only for a small amount of time. The Guillotine was used on Mindfang, but she destroyed it with her own mind powers and woke of Redglare. Vriska looked around and suddenly realizes that Terezi has disappeared. She then felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen. She looked behind her and saw Terezi being mind controlled once again. Due to Mindfang’s powers being stronger than Vriska, Vriska wasn’t able to use her own mind powers to take control over her Scourage sister. Redglare had also woken up and was ready to attack. Terezi removed her blade from Vriska while Mindfang ceased controlling Terezi. Terezi looked down and saw Vriska fall to the ground and bleed into a puddle of her own blood. The blinded girl fell to the ground as well. “Vriska? I’m sorry. I didn’t do it. Vriska?” Vriska the proceeded to use her blood to write to Terezi, ‘Buy me some time.’ She nodded her head and prepared to fight both ancestors at once. She began to pace around the hallway then proceeded to walk up to them. “Most of the interrogation is in the intimidating silence. Ms. Mindfang, you have been accused for the murder of Vriska Serket. The evidance maybe on my hands, but it was you who used your mind powers because I have recollection of what happened. That usually happens when I’ve been mind controlled. What do you have to say on the matter?” Mindfang and Redglare looked at each other and then looked back at the teal blooded girl in front of them. “Nothing to say, huh? And Ms. Redglare, it pains me to have to bring the wrath his Honorable Tyranny on you as well. As an accomplice of Mindfang, you too, shall be punished.” Terezi got out her coin. “You shall be spared if the coin lands on head. If Tails, you shall be punished for your crimes.” Terezi looks at Vriska who gives a thumbs up and the blind troll flips the coin. It lands on tails. “IT IS TAIL! Your punishment shall be…VRISKA SERKET!” Terezi moves out of the way as Vriska throws her dice one last time. Her combonatio, 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8. ANCESTRAL AWAKENING! An impossibly lucky roll was now made a 100% chance of rolling. During the few weeks before leaving, Vriska fought with some of the trolls and noticed how lucky she has been getting with her dice. She discovered that if she concentrates hard enough, she can always roll Ancestral Awakening. While Terezi was blabbering like she was in court, Vriska was taking the luck and fortune of Mindfang and Redlgare’s chances of winning this fight. She now looked like a smaller version of her ancestor. Her wound had healed and Vriska was ready to slaughter Marquise Spinneret Minding. Terezi got out her cane and prepared to give Redglare her own punishment. Mindfang had rolled her dice and got a combonation of 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1. BROKEN SWORD! How very unlucky. Vriska sliced her ancestor in half as Mindfang disappeared as a black and blue shadow. Terezi and Redglare made their canes collide, but Redglare’s cane unfortunately broke in half and Terezi then stabbed her in the chest. Neophyte Redglare disappeared as a teal and black shadow. The Scourage sisters look at each other and fist bump.


End file.
